Across the World with Me
by MmmSuite
Summary: A phone call shakes Dom and Letty's happily ever after. Now they have to go across the world to check things out. Dom/Letty Brian/Mia and Han/OC.
1. Phone Call

**A/N - This story takes place as Tokyo Drift is ending. It's three years after my story Anything for Me! It is a sequel and it'll be hard to recognize some of the characters and the storyline without reading that one first! Originally that wasn't the plan but it's how it turned out! Thanks for reading! Check that one out please and thank you!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Three Years to the Day After the Birth of Dom and Letty's second daughter. <strong>

**Chapter 1 – Phone Call**

Vinessa's third birthday party is just as big an event as the two before and her sister Ana's birthday parties before this. They were always extravagant affairs filled with family, food, and fun.

This year Vinessa is head over heels in love with all things Powerpuff Girls. Letty, Nola and Mia have spent enormous amounts of money to have things shipped from the old television show that Vinessa couldn't live without.

The party is in full swing with Vinessa, Ana, Luci, and Luci's little brother Liam running around playfully. Also in the for the party were Nico and his twin brother and sister Julio and Olívia.

The adults present at the Toretto house were, Dom, Letty, Mia, Brian, Tej and his wife, Talli, who he had met on a trip to India. Also, Roman and his girlfriend of the past year, Brianna, Rosa and her new husband Marco, Nola and Jamie. There were also some of the kids' friends and their parents.

"How did she get to be three already?" Dom asks putting his arm around Letty.

"The hell if I know. But I don't like it."

Nola walks back into the party with a huge present. She just smiles at them as she walks by.

"Another present?" Dom asks.

"Accept it. She's not changing."

Letty and Mia go inside to get the cake.

"How have those two been getting along?" Mia asks about her two little nieces.

"Like two wild animals trapped in a cage. They just cannot get along. I'm so sick of the fighting. And it's mostly Vin. She broke the arm off Lily last week."

Mia gasps. "Ana's had that doll forever!"

"Anyone else, no problems, perfect manners just like Ana. But when it comes to her sister." Letty sighs. "Ana wanted to go to live with Nola after their last fight. But Dom tore into them so bad that we haven't had any fighting since then."

"Good! They need to get along." Mia turns to face Letty and lowers her voice. "Speaking of Nola. Did I hear you say?"

"She lost the baby."

"Damnit!" Mia says. "That's…"

"Six. Seven, because of the twins."

"Oh my gosh!" Mia says clasping her hands to her mouth. "How is she holding up?"

Letty shakes her head.

They take the cake out and sing Happy Birthday to Vinessa and have cake. After the party guests from school and playgroups go home and the kids are in bed, the adults are sitting around talking. Jamie comes outside after completing a phone call.

"What's wrong Jay?" Nola asks walking to him and noting the look on his face.

"That call was from Kiyomi. It just came across her desk that…that Han died in a car explosion."

"What!"

"When!"

"He was supposed to be here!" Dom says clenching his jaw. "I tried calling him."

"Jamie when did this happen?" Mia asks tears pouring down her face.

"She says three days ago."

Nola walks past Jamie into the house.

"I got her." Letty says going after her friend.

"Apparently, he was in with some Japanese mob guys, the Yakuza."

"Damn!" Roman says.

"And it got him killed. Kiyomi didn't have all the details. She's supposed to call me in a few hours to let me know more."

Mia turns to Dominic.

"I know I can't stop you. Please come back safe to us! You have two little girls that need you."

She goes over to Brian and gives him a hug. "Don't do anything stupid! I need to know you're safe. I can't raise our babies alone."

"You won't. I'll be back."

Brian kisses his wife and wraps her in a hug his eyes meeting Dom's. They were going to find out what the hell happened to Han. And they were going over anyone or anything in their way.

* * *

><p>Inside the house Letty finds Nola in the upstairs bathroom sitting on the floor crying her eyes out.<p>

"Hey."

Nola tries to hurriedly wipe her face. Letty was in pain over Han, but Nola looked like she was in her own personal version of Hell.

"Nole, I really don't know what to say to you. I know you two were close."

"It's okay Letty. I should be comforting you. He was your friend much longer than he was mine. I'm sorry."

A new wave of sobs rock through her.

"So all the flirtation, was it more than that?"

Nola buries her hands in her face. Letty just sits and gives her a moment.

"If you don't count the two times we slept together and the fact…that I was in love with him."

Letty eyes widen at Nola's admissions.

"When did you sleep with him Nola?"

"The first night I ever met him and…four months ago at Christmas."

Letty quickly does the math in her head. Calculating the possible conception of the baby Nola just lost. Before she can say anything she looks up and sees Jamie in the doorway.

"Nola, let's go home. Now."

Nola wipes her face and obliges immediately, leaving Letty lost for words and sitting in shock. What the hell did Nola just tell her? What the hell had she been blind to all these years?

The only thing that shakes her from her thoughts are the sounds down the hall in her bedroom. Letty makes her way there to find Dom hurriedly packing a duffle bag.

"I guess we're going to Japan."

"We, as in Brian, Tej and I? Yep."

"Dom, don't start this bullshit! I'm going!"

"No, your ass is staying here to take care of our daughters. Ana and Vin need their mother!"

"Antonia and Vinessa need their father too! And I don't trust anyone to watch his back like I would."

"I don't know how long I'll be gone and I don't want both of us away from them that long."

"Don't give me that! Is Mia going? She'll take damn good care of them."

"No." Firm.

He turns his back on her and goes to the closet. When he comes back with something for the bag, Letty snatches it out of the way. He looks at her across the bed. He walks around the bed and stands in front of her.

"Listen to me Toretto. If I don't go, you don't go! If you try to go without me you will never regret anything more in your life."

Dom stares down at her, arms crossed, stance firm. He has to will himself not to direct his anger at Han's death towards this woman. She just had a knack for pissing him off at the wrong time.

"Letty I need to know what happened to Han."

"Was I or was I not there the night you met Han? Was I not there for the jobs in the South America? Or was that someone else?"

"That was you baby. You're still not going."

Letty drops the bag on the bed.

"Han was the first person that I got to see in three years of working for the Agency. He was the lifeline that pulled me through those last few weeks to get back to you. I want to know what happened to him. I loved him like he was my brother. If I don't go, you don't go. You decide."

Letty walks out of the bedroom and leaves Dom to make his decision.

* * *

><p>Jamie and Nola walk into the immense quiet of their gigantic home.<p>

"Dom and Brian are going to Tokyo to find out what happened to Han. I'm going to put them in touch with Tagawa to help them while they're there."

"I'm going with them."

Jamie turns away from her and walks upstairs. Nola follows him.

"Of course you are Nola. I'm not at all surprised."

"What do you want me to do? He was my friend. I care about finding out who did this to him."

"Friend." Jamie scoffs at her. "Everyone else is always before me Nola."

"I do everything for you! I love you Jamie."

"You won't marry me! How many times have I asked you? Begged you?"

"You know how I feel about marriage. It's not sacred to me anymore. I don't want to enter that hypocrisy again. But I'm committed to you. I'm flawed and I mess up but there's nothing I want more than you."

"Nothing?" Jamie stares at her."I can't do this with you anymore Nola. Commitment doesn't mean the same to me as it does to you. No marriage, you can't even..." Jamie stops abruptly.

He tries to walk away but she grabs his arm.

"I can't even what? What were you going to say?"

"Nothing." Jamie turns away from her.

"I can't WHAT!"

"You can't even have a fucking baby. And whenever you do get pregnant you lose them." Each word hitting her in the face like a slap. "But now you're all gung ho to go to Japan and avenge your dead boyfriend. But you won't consider a surrogate for me!"

"Yes I'd love to watch some other woman carry a baby for you! I'd love to see a constant reminder of my failures to you. Sign me up."

"Don't play the fucking victim. I heard you just now! I heard you. You fucked him at Christmas. How could you do that to me? Was it in our bed?"

"No!"

"Our house?"

"It was a stupid drunken mistake!"

"No you're the mistake. I was mistaken to be with you all these years. Everything you touch dies! I'm lucky to have made it this long. If you go with Toretto, don't expect me to be here when you come home."

Jamie storms out of their bedroom and out of their house. Nola falls to the floor in tears.

* * *

><p>Mia and Brian get home and put Luci and Liam to bed. As soon as they are back in the hallway Mia runs into Brian's arms with tears running down her face.<p>

"I can't believe he's gone."

They walk into their bedroom and sit on the bed.

"Why does all this stuff keep happening to our family? Why did he have to go to Tokyo? He could have settled down here and been happy and alive."

"I don't have those answers Mia. But I'm going to find out what happened to him and why it did."

"Don't risk your life for this. I need you to be the voice of reason during all this shit. It's damn sure not going to be my brother. Find out what happened. Do what you have to do, safely, and come home to me."

"Nothing is keeping me away for you or

our children. And Roman and Rosa are staying here to help out."

Mia nods her head. Brian kisses her gently and tears start to fall again.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Come home to me."

Brian lays her back on the bed letting their love making punctuate his promise of return.

* * *

><p>Dom walks into the family room to find Letty sitting on the couch pulling her fingers through her hair repeatedly.<p>

"You okay?"

"No, I just found out that one of the people I care most about in the world is dead."

He leans over the couch and rubs her shoulders. He grazes his lips across the back of her hair.

"We leave tomorrow at 10. The plane will be on the tarmac at 11."

* * *

><p>The next morning Tej, Brian, Dom and Letty are at the airstrip ready to board the plane. Nola drives up and jumps out of her car.<p>

"I'm sorry I'm late. I want to come."

Dom nods to Letty and they all get on the plane and head to Tokyo.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So I decided that I wanted to pull Tokyo Drift into this somehow. I figured what better way to rock the Toretto's domestic bliss than with news of Han's death. We already saw that Dom was there. **

**Let me know what you think of this story so far! I'm really excited for all the drama I have in store for this story. **

**Please review!  
><strong>


	2. Tokyo Bound

**A/N – Alright. I'm reposting Chapters 2-4! Thanks to a review from Crack4sure I realized that there was a lot of dialogue and now enough description! I forgot for a second that just because I can't see it doesn't mean you can. Thanks for reviewing! I really do take it all into consideration.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Tokyo Bound<strong>

Awhile ago with the amount of travel they did to see their family members around the globe Dom and Letty decided a private plane was a worthwhile investment. Since they were buying a plane they decided to go for luxury as well.

In addition to the kitchenette, the comfortable recline seating and stocked bar. The plane also had two sets of sleeping quarters. Once cleared to take off their seatbelts Dom and Letty head to the bigger of the two to finish their conversation.

"So you're still mad at me?"

Letty is sitting on the bed across from the chair he's sitting in.

"I'm not mad at you Letty. I'm just tired of you putting me in situations where I need to choose between what I need and what you want."

"Firstly, I know you're upset so I'm going to ignore what you just implied there. Secondly, it's not a want Dom. I need to do this too. I've never sat on the sidelines while things go down. This is my family too."

"I know what Han is to you. But when you're around I can't focus or think about anything else but you."

"When you're _**away**_ I can't think about anything but you. It would be torture to be wondering if you were okay or if you were coming back to me. To never look into the face of Han's killer. To not be the one to wash the blood off your hands."

Dom clenches his fists in frustration with the validity of Letty's points. In anger at what someone has taken from him and his family. In anticipation of what it's going to feel like to take matters into his own hands.

Letty stands up and walks to stand in front of him. She kisses the top of his head.

"I don't want to fight and we're not going to have any downtime once we're in Tokyo. But we're on an 11 hour flight and I want you feel better. And I don't want you upset with me. I'm sorry for making you choose, but I needed to be here too."

This mellow, less intense Letty was making more appearances over the years. She was much more willing to make amends or let go of a grudge than ever before. How could he keep up the fight when his spurring partner put down the gloves before the match?

He pulls her shirt up and kisses her stomach. "You getting soft on me Toretto?" Dom asks teasing her and kissing further up her body.

Letty smiles. "I can be soft sometimes. I'm sure you're hard enough for both of us right now."

Dom laughs with a mouth full of nipple. He unfastens her pants and pulls them down her legs.

"Oh I'll show you how hard."

"Show me then."

He pushes her back on the bed and leaves her pants and underwear behind on the floor. He barely pulls his pants down and takes himself out. Letty reaches down and strokes him up and down.

"Keep showing me."

Dom lets out a low rumbling laugh. He spreads her in front of him and starts to grind into her.

"Not only am I going to show you. You'll be speaking Japanese fluently when I'm done."

Letty's body bounces up and down from his movements and their laughter at his joke. She says 'show me' in Japanese.

* * *

><p>In Japan Takashi has called a meeting with four of his uncle's associates. They are in a conference room of a hotel that the Yakuza own in the middle of Toyko.<p>

Takashi stands in front to the room and speaks his piece.

In Japanese. 

"I respectfully asked for this meeting to discuss my uncle."

"It is the utmost disrespect for you to even have called us all here. You're uncle has given you everything. Betrayal is how you repay him."

"I would never betray my uncle if I did not truly believe the words I have come to speak to you. My uncle let a matter of business be decided by a street race. That has never been how we've conducted business. I believe that this is a show of weakness on my uncle's behalf."

The men exchange looks and consider his words thoughtfully. The leader of sorts writes something down and passes it to the rest. They nod their heads in agreement.

"What if we settled everything with every up and coming punk with a race?"

"Enough!"

Takashi steps back and bows his head. His heart is pounding knowing that his fate has already been decided.

"We agree with you. Take care of Kamata. You have two weeks. If you come to us with these words and cannot finish what you have started here today you will take his place among the dead. If you take care of him, you will take his place among us. Choose your company more wisely you will have no second chances. Leave."

Takashi backs out without another word. Knowing that he has already gotten more than he could ever hope for. Once outside he gets into his car and leaves the meeting.

"Uncle you will pay for embarrassing me. Sean you will join Han. You should have never come to Japan."

* * *

><p>When Dom, Letty and company land in Japan, Dom goes straight over and talks to the owner of the airstrip.<p>

The two men shake hands and exchange polite hellos.

"Welcome to Japan Mr. Toretto."

"Thank you, thank you. Did my shipment arrive?"

"Yes a few hours ago."

They walk over to a hanger together. Inside Dom finds four cars waiting for them. Dom, Brian, Letty and Tej all break out in wide smiles seeing the cars that Dom had shipped from home.

"Ooooo shiny." Nola says rolling her eyes and getting into the passenger side of Letty's car.

The guys load up the luggage and then all get behind the wheel of a car.

"Let's see what the hell Tokyo has to offer."

* * *

><p>When they get to their hotel Dom and Brian go to the front desk to check in. Letty catches sight of Kiyomi on a call and walks over to her.<p>

"Okay Coleson. Understood." She catches part of her conversation.

Kiyomi turns around to see Letty standing nearby.

"They're here. I'll make sure they have what they need on this."

Tagawa hangs up and walks the few steps to Letty. "Hey Ortiz. You don't know how sorry I am to see you again under these circumstances."

"Thanks for your help on this."

"Please don't mention it."

The two women walk over to the front desk.

After everyone gets checked in and they drop their bags in their respective rooms, they all meet in Tej's room to talk.

"Tej, Brian this is Kiyomi." Dom introduces them. "She works with Jamie and she helped us out in Switzerland back in the day."

"Parker, O'Conner. McKnight." Nola locks eyes with Kiyomi. Kiyomi has an expression that Nola can't read.

"So tell us what the hell happened to Han." Brian says.

They all sit down and Kiyomi pulls out a briefcase and opens it.

"Alright, Han had a business deal going on with this man. Takashi." She hands them all pictures of the former D.K. "Han apparently was taking a little more than his allotted 50%. But he was bringing in so much no one noticed for awhile. We think about a week ago Kamata, Takashi's uncle, discovered what Han was up to and sent Takashi to kill him."

"Han mentioned Takashi to me." Dom remembers.

"Well, I don't think he counted on Han not staying put to take a bullet. He chased Han through the streets of Tokyo and it caused multiple crashes. Ending with this one."

Tagawa hands them pictures of the burned out car Han died in. Nola squeezes her eyes shut and sucks in a deep breath. Letty takes the picture from her.

"Because the Yakuza was involved in the incident the Cabinet Intelligence & Research Office was called in. Which bumps it up to my level." Kimoyi explains. "So apparently Han was friends with this kid. Sean Boswell. Boswell challenged Takashi to a race to settle their differences."

Dom jumps to his feet seething. "Han's death was settled with a fucking race!"

"I think it's messed up too Toretto. But he beat Takashi and Kamata banished Takashi and now Sean is the new king of the drift world or something insane."

"This is bullshit." Letty growls tossing down the files and photographs.

"We find this kid and maybe he can help us find Takashi."

"Well I can get the locations for where some of these races go down. That should lead you to Sean."

"Do it."

"Can you get me any street camera footage in the area of the crash?" Tej asks looking at the picture of Han's car.

"Sure. I'll have it to you as soon as I can get my hands on it." Kiyomi says. "Anything else I can get you guys while you're here please don't hesitate."

"Thanks. We'll let you know." Brian finishes.

Kiyomi gets up and gathers her belongings. She leaves the room to get them the information they need.

"Why do you want that footage Tej?" Nola asks.

"I just want to see how everything went down." Tej says thoughtfully. "Han was a damn good driver. I just want to know how he got into such a bad wreck that it got him killed."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys. Let me know what you're thinking so far! I hope you're enjoying it. I'm as excited as I was at the beginning of Anything for Me. And I actually have a plan! <strong>

**Please review!**


	3. That Night

**A/N – I didn't add too much in this chapter. But 4 definitely has add-ons.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – That Night<strong>

There is a knock on Nola's door and she goes to open it and finds Letty leaning against the frame. Nola walks back into the room without a word. Letty closes the door behind herself and walks over to the couch and sits with Nola who is back to looking at something on her computer.

"So we didn't get to talk much," Letty says, beginning the conversation.

"I said way too much as it is."

"You haven't said enough! What the hell is going on? Why am I just learning all this stuff now?

Nola looks up from the computer screen at Letty.

"Well, things were crazy after the first time it happened and I felt really guilty. And I don't really know how to describe what I feel…felt for him."

"Try."

Letty leans forward and looks at Nola seriously.

"Okay, I…loved him. I was in love with him. I didn't plan on it. It just happened."

"Well, what about Jamie?"

"I love him too. More than anything in the world. That's why I ignored this thing with Han. I want Jamie. I want to be with him! I always have, nothing's changed there."

"So tell me what the hell happened that first night."

"Jamie left the hotel to take care of that stuff with Hobbs. And I was alone with Han."

* * *

><p><em>Jamie's cell rings. He answers and finishes the call quickly.<em>

_"I have to take care of something. I'll be back as soon as I can. If I call you and tell you to get back to the compound you do as I say. There may be a problem. I don't care if you have kick down that door to get Letty. If I call…"_

_"Got it. Fill me in later. Do what you need to do."_

_He walks to the door and leaves._

_"You guys are into some crazy shit." Han says looking at the room service menu._

_"Order whatever you want. It's on me." Nola says to me. _

_"You may not know what you're agreeing to."_

"_When you call down, ask them to send Mrs. Faerber's usual. I'm going to go change." _

_Han smiles at how easily she gives orders. Nola grabs some things from her suitcase and walks back into the bathroom and changes into a more casual dress. When she walks back out into the suite where Han is sitting on the sofa. _

"_So how do you know those two?" Nola asks indicting the room next door. _

"_I met them years ago in Mexico. We did a few jobs together in South America. Then Dom and I hooked up for another job recently. They're like family to me." _

"_She's all the family I have now." Nola confesses. "She's keeping me sane through all this." _

_Han notices how sad she looks. He ignores an urge to touch her. Before he can comment, room service knocks on the door. Nola is up and across the room in seconds feeling the need to put a safe distance between herself and Han._

_She removes the lids from the dishes to see what Han ordered. _

"_Nice!" Nola says impressed. "You have an impressive palette."_

_Han makes his way over. They sit at the bar in her room and have dinner and three bottles of wine together. They talk more about their relationships with Dom and Letty. Then they move on to themselves. _

"_I can't believe you're married to him. I guess I should say fake married to him." _

"_I'm so close to being done and I'm starting to fall apart." Nola admits, not understanding why she feels so comfortable with Han. _

"_Now's not the time." _

"_I know." Tears forming in her eyes. _

"_I want you to make it out safely." The words are out before his mind even knows what he's going to say. _

_Nola looks up at him taking in his outburst. "I'm working so many angles. Lives and futures depend on the shit I have going. Today I wanted to just scream out the truth to him to get it off my chest. I'm so sick of him touching me. It makes me sick." _

_Nola finishes off her glass on wine and puts it down. She gets up from the bar and walks away from Han. He follows her wanting to do something to make her feel better._

"_You can feel free to fall apart with me." He says to her back. _

"_We just met. That's far too much to ask of you." _

"_You didn't ask." _

_She sits down on the bed and he sits beside her. _

"_He got out of bed with me today, killed someone and came back and finished." _

_Nola can't stop herself from crying now. Han pulls her into a hug and holds her. He wants to erase that memory from her body._

"_I can't believe how stupid I'm being right now. I'm never like this. Letty would slap me."_

_Han pulls her face to his and looks at her. After much internal debate he kisses her. She gasps in surprise before allowing herself to kiss him back. Both of them feeling like nothing had ever been more perfect._

"_Wait." Nola pulls back. "I'm in love with someone. I'm in love with Jamie. He could come back and see us…" _

_Han kisses her to silence her. "I'm in love with someone too. I have a girlfriend. But there's something about you." _

"_Me being vulnerable and crying a turn on for you?" _

"_No, just you being you is a turn on for me." _

_He presses his mouth to hers again and there is no more resistance or even thoughts of resistance. The two hurriedly remove each other's clothes. What starts rushed changes. He takes her face between his hands and softly kisses her._

_They both swallow back words that they know would be idiotic to utter to a stranger. But even though their hearts have accepted what is between the two of them. Their heads are ripped with guilt from cheating and confusion at how illogical the situation is. _

'_What did we do', they think. They pull their clothes back on and think they can pretend it didn't happen. When Han turns to leave for his room. _

"_I don't want you to go," she blurts. Kicking herself for not letting this end. "Would you stay?" _

_Han is thankful for her admission, the last thing he wanted to do was leave this woman. _

_He kisses her forehead and then her cheek and takes a pillow and sleeps on the couch knowing that to go to bed with her would risk falling more completely. Not willing to admit it was already too late._

* * *

><p>"Are you fucking insane Nole? Are you?"<p>

Letty is practically yelling at her friend.

Nola shakes her head. "I don't know Letty. I feel like it."

"Jamie could have come back and caught you! He waited nine years to be with you and you slept with Han first!"

"I didn't mean it. You think I wanted to fall in love with a complete stranger! I couldn't help it."

Nola slams the top of her laptop shut.

"You could help sleeping with him! You could have stayed away from him after that. You two kept playing these damn games and flirting."

"Jamie had plenty of lovers while he 'waited' for me. We're getting help from one now. And we'll see how much you defend Jamie after you hear how he talked to me the night before we left to come here."

Nola recalls her conversation with Jamie and him throwing her losses and infertility in her face.

"WHAT!" Letty is on her feet livid.

"I shouldn't have told you that! I'm sorry! Forget that. He was just upset." Nola pulls Letty by the arm back to sitting.

"He's going to be upset when I have Dom kill him! Fuck that _**I'm**_ going to kill him."

"Letty. I'm still going to be with him. I just needed to finish this for Han. We'll work it out when I'm back."

"You really are insane."

* * *

><p>Later Letty is back in her room with Dom when Tagawa comes by with the locations for the races and the footage to give to Tej. Nola and Tej stay in to review the tapes while Dom, Letty and Brian head to the race.<p>

When they pull up they have to smile at the scene. There are nice cars and nearly naked girls everywhere. There is music blaring from almost every car. People are dancing and having a good time.

"It's the same everywhere." Brian says smiling and looking around.

"Yeah, tits and ass always blocking the beautiful view." Letty comments.

The three of them sit back and watch a few races. They take in the scene and the people there.

"I don't see the kid here." Brian says after they look around for a bit.

"I'm going to race." Dom announces.

Brian looks at Dom and smiles. Letty shakes her head.

"Yes, show these kids how it's done old man." Letty jokes.

"I'm only slightly older than you. Remember that!"

"Four years in huge difference when you're nearing the home!"

Dom kisses her. "I'll show you who's old later."

He walks over to the guy running the race and collecting the money. He pulls out the cash and gets in on the race.

"Did Han show him how to do this drifting shit?" Brian asks Letty.

"No clue. He better win this shit though or I'll never let him live it down."

When it's all over Dom wins the race but they get nowhere on finding Sean and head back to the hotel.

They go to Tej's room to check on his progress.

"So you find the crash?"

"No, am even close. These tapes are in no type of order and are not time stamped." Tej says.

"Which is completely ridiculous," Nola says thoughtfully. "I've never seen surveillance video without time stamps."

"What does that mean?" Dom asks sitting down.

"Nothing right now, it just may be different over here." Nola pushes her glasses back up her nose.

"Well, we didn't see the kid. But we're going to hit up some races tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow, I hope we get somewhere on this video."

"Alright tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - So I had originally written a FB in Anything that had Han and Nola hooking up this night. But it didn't enhance the storyline so I scraped it. I'm glad I did. This totally turned out better. **

**The inspiration for this scene was Waiting to Exhale. My muse told me I should see a scene in that movie between Wesley Snipes and Angela Bassett. I'm so glad I listened. **

**Thanks for reading! Please let me know your thoughts in the reviews! :-D**


	4. No Downtime

**A/N - I think this chapter has the most added to it. I hope you all like it better! Review and let me know!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – No Downtime <strong>

After four days in Japan, Dom, Letty and Brian have hit up almost every racing scene in Tokyo and they still haven't found Sean. Dom has won so many races he's starting to make a name for himself in their new surroundings.

Brian is standing with Dom in the lobby our their hotel waiting for the rest of the team to make their way downstairs. He decides to call Mia to update her on their progress.

"How's it going out there?" Mia asks.

"Nothing yet. We're trying to find this kid that was connected to Han. He may be able to get us some information."

"I can't believe this is happening. He was just here at Christmas."

"This Takashi kid isn't going to get away with this Mia."

There is silence for a little while as Mia attempts to keep it together.

"Where are the kids? It's quiet over there." Brian says, sensing the need to change the subject.

"Ana is at school. The three little ones are sleeping."

Dom gestures to Brian indicating that he would like to speak to Mia.

"Give the kids a kiss for me. I'll call tonight before they go to bed. Here's Dom. I love you."

Brian hands off the phone to Dom.

"Hey. How is everyone?"

"Luci and Liam are perfect little angels."

Dom laughs at her answer.

"Ana and Vin are like two cats that you poured water on." Mia jokes. "No, they're all they're fine."

"You're lying for them because you're their aunt."

"Of course! That's what aunties do."

By the time they finish the call everyone else is present in the lobby of their hotel.

"We're hitting up this last scene tonight." Dom says of himself, Letty and Brian. "I can't believe I can't find this kid at his house, school or Han's old garage."

"Something's not right here." Tej says to them. "Nola hacked the traffic cam system. No footage. All gone."

"I'm getting the same fucking feeling," Brian agrees. "I think we should cut Tagawa out of the loop on this. It could be the Agency trying to throw us off so they can get Takashi and Kamata first."

"Done." Dom says. "Nola, have you talked to Jamie?"

"No, once I hacked the system and realized something was up I tried calling him. But he's on assignment in Syria. He can't take personal calls when he's on assignment. This wasn't his gig. Tagawa just let us in as a professional courtesy to Jay."

"Alright. We're hitting this last race spot tonight. If it doesn't yield the kid we're going to go about things a little differently."

"I'm trying to get into Kiyomi's system. But if she's throwing us off then she's probably looking for me to do it and there is way more security in place since the last time I did something like this. So it's slow going."

"Do what you can." Dom says to her.

* * *

><p>Kamata is having dinner in his club when his nephew walks in with five men following him. When Kamata looks up and sees him he is livid.<p>

In Japanese. 

"What is this disrespect? You aren't supposed to be in this city or anywhere near it."

"I know uncle." Takashi says with a cocky grin. "I got your message. I decided that being ostracized just didn't suit me."

Kamata raises his hand to slap Takashi. However, Takashi grabs his uncle's hand before he lands the hit. Kamata's eyes widen with the shock of Takashi's boldness.

"You will die for your insolence."

"No uncle. You're the dead man."

Takashi pulls out a gun and shoots his uncle. Kamata's body falls back onto the table behind him to a room of screams and gasps.

No one makes a move to exit. Everyone is unsure of what to do next.

"This is my club, his business is mine and everyone now works for me. Clean this mess up so we can finish enjoying our dinner."

* * *

><p>That night Dom, Letty and Brian finally find where Sean hangs out. Dom challenges him to a race. When Sean joins him at the starting line they exchange pleasantries.<p>

"Nice ride."

"I won it from our friend Han a few years ago."

"I didn't know he was into American muscle."

"He was when he was rolling with me."

"You know this ain't no ten second race," the kid teases.

"I got nothing but time."

Dom starts his engine.

"You ready kid?"

The race starts and Sean is shocked. Dom beats him on his turf, in his race. When it's over Dom gets out and walks over and shakes hands with him and refuses his money.

"I don't want your money. I want to talk to you about Han."

* * *

><p>Letty, Brian and Dom follow Sean, Neela and Twinkie to Han's garage. They are all standing around on the inside of it talking.<p>

"We have two more people meeting us here." Dom informs Sean and company.

"Han and I were friends, he helped me a lot when I got here. I know if it weren't for him, I'd be the one who was dead right now. So any friend of his."

"I came here to find this Takashi."

"What are you going to do when you find him?" Twinkie asks.

"Take care of him." Letty answers coolly.

"Well, he hasn't been seen anywhere near here since our race. I have no idea where to find him."

Tej drives into the garage with Nola. They get out of the car and join the gathering in the garage.

"Sean, Neela…Twinkie, this is Nola and Tej." Brian introduces.

Everyone exchanges names and greetings. After they are done the mood turns serious again.

"We have news." Tej announces.

"What's up?" Dom asks.

"Takashi is back in town." Tej says. "He killed his uncle at his own restaurant earlier tonight."

"But the police can't do anything about it. He's too well protected by the rest of the Yakuza. Apparently he's the new boss now."

"Wait Takashi killed uncle Kamata?" Neela asks in shock. She knows that if Takashi is powerful enough to do that, things have gotten bad.

"Looks like it." Nola answers.

"Well Dom, you're not going to have to look for Takashi anymore." Sean says. "He's going to come right to me."

"Then I'll be there when he does."

* * *

><p>A few hours later Brian is in his hotel room. He's lying back on his bed talking to Mia.<p>

"You should be asleep." He scolds looking to the clock and noting the time difference.

"Screw it. It's almost time to get up over here."

"I'm sorry baby."

"Don't worry about it. Rome and Marco put all of the kids to bed while Rosa, Brianna, and I went out to dinner."

"Good to know his ass is good for something."

"He's been a huge help. Don't worry so much. Are you staying safe?"

"Yep, nothing eventful here." He opts to omit the 'yet' he was thinking. "What are you wearing?"

"You're black t-shirt with the bleach stains."

"I miss you in that shirt."

Brian smiles at the memory of the perfect amount of leg showing when she wears that shirt.

"I miss your hands underneath this shirt."

"You can put yours under there and pretend they're mine."

Just as Brian prepares for the conversation to get more interesting, his call waiting beeps in.

"Damn it!"

He takes the phone away from his ear and looks at the display.

"It's Tej. I have to take that. I love you. Try to catch a little bit of sleep before the kids are up."

"I'll try. I love you too."

Brian clicks over to Tej.

* * *

><p>Dom and Letty are back in their hotel room. They are wired after the day they've had and are nowhere near tired enough to fall asleep. He's lying with his hands behind his head and she's sitting on his abs.<p>

"It's crazy to see what Han has been up to for the past few years." Letty says solemnly. "I mean he came home for holidays and the kids' birthdays but his whole life was here. It's weird."

"I keep wondering if I had just asked him to come to the island a few days early."

Letty puts her hands on the sides of his face. "Don't take that on. You've had enough guilt heaped upon you to last more than a lifetime. Do not take this on."

He pulls her into a slow kiss. Placing his hands firmly on her back.

"I'm glad you're here with me." He admits.

"I know you are."

"I'll be even more glad if you slide back a little."

Letty smirks. "One track mind."

"I mean you're sitting up there, might as well get to work."

"Mmm hmmm."

She places kisses on his neck and chest and then on his lips again.

"Might as well."

Letty reaches behind her and slides backwards onto him.

"Nice." He comments as he is surrounded by her.

"Nice? That's borderline offense."

Letty starts to work her hips back and forth pleasuring them both.

"Is this supposed to be a punishment for offending you? Because I may start offending you more often."

"No you'll get a punishment for that later."

Dom tries to sit up to kiss her but she pushes him back down. She leaves her hands firmly on his pecs and uses him as leverage to rock harder onto him. His hands grips her sides firmly.

Dom's phone rings causing them both to turn their head and look in that direction.

"Shit."

"Don't answer that. I'm almost there." Letty says moving faster and leaning her head back.

Dom puts his hands on her hips and helps her along. When she's done, she clenches around him continues her movements and brings him with her.

"Damn, I didn't plan for that to be a quickie."

"You said we wouldn't have much downtime here." He recalls her words from their flight from home to Tokyo.

Letty lays flat against him and rests her head on him while he returns the call.

"What's up Brian?"

"Tej says there's something we need to see."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I hope you're actually liking the story! If not, feel free to let me know. I love to hear feedback positive and negative! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Press Pause

**Hope you guys/gals enjoyed the rewrites of the last 3 chapters!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 –Press Pause<br>**

Dom, Letty, and Brian, along with Sean, Neela and Twinkie all meet in Tej's room to see what he and Nola have found to show them. He and Nola have turned the room into a mini command center. There are multiple computers, laptops, tablets, files, pictures and discs and hard drives everywhere.

"What's up?" Dom asks before everyone is fully into the hotel room.

Tej pulls up some footage on one on the laptops. He displays it on a large monitor for the whole room to see.

"Alright, this is from the camera's we left at Han's garage. These guys," he points the remote at the screen. "I'm assuming they're Takashi's men, stopped by not two hours after we left."

The footage on the screen shows the men trashing Han's garage. One man in particular seems to searching for something. They spray paint Japanese words on the garage doors.

"What does that say?" Brian asks.

"Han's dead. Come out of hiding and join him." Neela translates.

"I don't care about what you have to do or where you need to go. You three don't leave this hotel without one of us." Dom indicates himself, Brian and Letty. "I don't care if your grandmother dies or your room is on fire. Do not leave this hotel." He orders. "If you were important to Han, it's now my job to keep you alive."

"We understand," Neela agrees. "I think Takashi is really dangerous and is coming straight for Sean."

After talking for a few more minutes, Sean, Twinkie, and Neela go back to their rooms leaving the team to speak privately.

Letty sits on the arm of the chair that Nola is sitting in. Brian and Dom take a seat as well.

"He's burying his head in the sand and sending his men to do his dirty work." Brian says.

"Well, from all I've found out about him he's just some stupid punk kid that just happens to be well connected." Nola informs them all. "In other news, I just got back from a date."

Dom, Brian and Letty all are immediately wearing looks of confusion. Tej simply laughs because he knows where this is going.

"Who the hell did you have a date with Nole?"

"With the head of the Road Administration. He was more than happy to take me into the secure areas on the building."

Brian, Letty and Dom can't help but smile too. They all know this is very good for them.

Nola pulls out a stack of discs.

"All the footage from that street from that day and night. I didn't have time to get the footage of the whole chase. Whoever erased it did it from outside the building. Either they didn't do the hard copies because they didn't think we'd be able to get into the building or **_they_** couldn't get in to delete them."

"Finally, we're getting somewhere." Brian says.

"We got Sean, the video, and Takashi resurfaced all on the same day."

"Let's take advantage of this stride. Let's find out who's getting in our way and find a way to get to Takashi that doesn't put any of us in a body bag."

* * *

><p>Takashi is in his apartment having a drink. He stares out his large window at the Tokyo nighttime view. There is a knock and his men arrive to give him an update on Sean.<p>

In Japanese. 

"Sean was at the race tonight but he left early." His new number two informs him. "He was with some Americans when he left. Apparently they've been here all week, winning a lot of races."

"Are they friends of Sean's?" Takashi asks.

He places his drink on the table and awaits the answer.

"We don't think so. We think they somehow knew Han."

Takashi looks up at his men with rage in his eyes.

"Who are they?"

"We don't know."

"Find out! Now!"

"Yes sir."

The men rush out of the room to avoid Takashi's wrath.

* * *

><p>The next day. Nola has spent most of the day trying to get into Kiyomi's files. She sits in her room still working away. Her phone rings and she answers without looking at the display.<p>

"This is Nola."

"Nola, would you kindly stop hacking into my system?" Tagawa's tone is cool.

Nola smiles and puts the phone on speaker. She places it next to her computer and continues her work.

"No, I don't think I will." Amusement coloring her tone.

"If you don't I'm going to come over there and arrest you."

"Maybe you should pull up my file again. I can't be arrested or prosecuted for any crimes I commit in the U.S. or any of our allied countries. I could walk into your office, shoot you and log on and they couldn't even pull out a set of handcuffs."

Her fingers continue to move rapidly over the keyboard working towards the task at hand.

"I thought we were working together on this."

"So did I." Nola notes the change of tactics. "But you've been putting up road blocks and I want to know why."

"My boss ordered me to keep you guys busy so we could get Takashi first and bust up his uncle's businesses. Now that Kamata's dead we no longer need to go after him. So you and I can work together again."

"I'll pass. And thank you for the call. I now know I'm getting close to something you don't want me to see and your tech guys can't back up your stuff and dump your system faster than I can get to onto it."

"I'll find a loophole and put your ass under a federal prison. You won't be so smug and portentous when you're everyone's bitch."

"Jamie worded my last deal. There are no outs. He wanted me protected."

"Jamie was a fool to be in love with you."

"No you're the fool. You've underestimated how far I'm willing to go to get what I want. And for the record, I'll never be anyone's bitch."

Nola hangs up the phone. She looks up at Letty who'd been listening to the entire exchange with Kiyomi.

"Seems like you have some competition Empress."

"Nothing I can't handle. She's had her eyes on my prize for awhile now."

"I know the feeling."

* * *

><p>A couple hours later Tej is finally able to locate the crash on the footage. He watches the crash over and over again. He pauses it and looks over to ask Nola a question and sees her staring at the screen with tears pouring down her face.<p>

"I'm sorry Nole. I wasn't thinking."

She shakes her head. "No, I'm just being stupid. Sorry." She uses her palms to wipe her tears away.

"It's not stupid we all cared about Han. And we all know that the two of you were close."

Nola nods and takes a deep breath in order to compose herself.

"What are you looking for?"

"I don't know. Nothing. I just wanted to know what happened to him. Sean, he ran to Han. I bet he would have tried to save him if the car didn't explode."

"Han had that affect on people."

Tej looks at her and doesn't say anything. She looks away from him and back at the screen. She squints at it.

"Shit, is that who I think it is? Right there. Before the explosion."

Tej turns to the screen and looks hard. "I think it is."

He runs the video forward in slow motion.

"Then the camera is blinded from the blast and…gone! What the hell is going on here Nola?"

"I don't know. But I'm damn sure going to find out."

Tej calls everyone over to his room immediately. He plays back the footage for them all, pausing it at the right moment.

"What the fuck!" Dom snaps.

Everyone looks at the screen with eyes wide with shock and mouths open.

"I don't know. But seeing this makes me think…" Tej is cut off.

"Han wasn't in that car when it blew." Letty says.

Sean looks around at them. "I was right there! I saw him trapped in that car. I saw it blow."

"What did you do immediately after the car exploded?" Letty asks.

Sean's arm unconsciously goes to his face. "I covered my face."

"What did you see?" Dom asks Neela.

"I didn't see anything. I was too far away."

"Twinkie?"

"I wasn't there."

"If these people are involved it's not going to be easy." Brian says.

"We didn't come here for easy." Dom replies.

"Doesn't matter how hard it is. If there's a chance we can bring him home. We do it." Letty vows.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thanks for reading! Double thanks for reviewing! Please keep it up! I really really appreciate it! **


	6. Bad Girls

**Chapter 6 – Bad Girls **

Nola goes back to her room for a moment alone to process what she and Tej may have discovered. At the scene of the 'accident' was Kiyomi Tagawa. Then within seconds she was gone. Her exit covered by the explosion.

Did you take him with you? Is it really possible? Could I really have the chance to love him again?

She couldn't let her mind go there, not without proof. And what if he were alive? Jamie was going to forgive her for her indiscretions and she would keep trying to have his baby. She would shallow her own pain and hire a surrogate to give him the baby he desired. Even if it killed her to watch someone else carrying their child.

Han's life or death didn't change things with Jamie for her. She just wanted her friend to be alive.

* * *

><p>After the late night meeting, Dom and Letty head over to Han's garage to have a look around. They walk into the garage and neither of them know where to begin checking things out.<p>

"Damn, they tore this place apart." Letty says.

"For the most part they were just trashing the place. But one guy on the video was searching for something specific."

"I noticed. But how the hell would we know if he found it?"

"No idea."

Letty and Dom split up and start to look around in the destruction. Letty heads upstairs and finds a space with bunks. She smiles at the thought of Han surrounding himself with people he cared about.

She makes her way to another door and finds what has to be Han's bedroom. This room is just as ruined as all the others.

"Letty!" Dom calls.

"I'm up here. I'm good." Letty can tell by his tone he doesn't like having her out of his sight.

As she looks around she avoids touching the bed figuring it was Han's after all. Who knew what went on in there? Something white between the bed and nightstand catches her eye. She bends down and picks it up.

It's a business card for Kiyomi. She flips it over and finds a message on the back in Japanese.

She gets the words 'in case', but can't translate the rest.

Letty looks up at the door just as Dom enters.

"Find anything good?"

"Just a business card from Tagawa. She's the woman of the hour."

Letty slips it into her back pocket.

"So Han was in contact with her before he died and she was at that car crash?"

"Is it too much to hope that she helped him disappear?"

"But it doesn't make any sense. Why call Jamie and tell him he was dead? She would have to know that the first thing we'd do was get on a plane. And the last thing they'd want if he's not dead is us looking around."

They both turn when they hear a noise downstairs.

Dom looks at Letty and puts a finger to his mouth and she nods in agreement.

"They made quite a mess of this of this place." They look at each other at the familiarity of Kiyomi's voice.

'Speak of the devil' Letty mouths.

'And she shall appear' Dom mouths back.

In unison they silently step further into Han's bedroom to listen without being seen.

"What the hell are they looking for?" One of her men asks.

"The kid. Takashi is hung up on getting revenge on him. After we find Sean and toss him Takashi's way he'll sit like a good dog."

Letty tries to grab Dom, but the distance between them is too wide. He's out of the room and overlooking the rail at Kiyomi in a few strides.

"You're not going anywhere near the kid." Dom growls.

Letty comes and stands next to Dom with arms folded.

"Aren't you two tired of playing the heroes all the time?" Kiyomi asks, her voice filled with mirth.

"Never." Letty states simply.

Dom has the urge to smile at her answer, but he keeps his expression set.

"What's the Agency after?" Dom asks her.

Kiyomi just scoffs in reply to him. "You wouldn't believe it if I told you."

"Try me."

Letty and Dom make their way down to the lower level. Tagawa's men reach for their weapons but she waves them off.

"Toretto and Ortiz are on our side."

"That's Toretto and Toretto." Dom corrects. "What are you up to Tagawa?"

Before she can open her mouth to answer bullets spray the outside of the building then start to fill the room.

Without hesitation or thought Dom knocks Letty to the ground and covers her body with his. They both pull out weapons and keep their heads low and look up.

Just as quickly as the shots started, they stop. Tires peel away before they can even get a look at anything.

"You alright?" Dom asks Letty helping her up.

"I'm good. You?"

"Good."

Dom wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her to him. When they look over one of Tagawa's men is hit, but it's not serious.

"I wonder if those shots were for us or you." The Japanese woman wonders aloud.

"Both," Letty answers. "You just said it. To them, we're on the same side."

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, back in the South Pacific Mia is at Ana's school to pick her up. Mia easily spots her niece and starts to wave. Ana hugs her best friend goodbye and runs to the truck and climbs into the third row with her sister.<p>

"Hi Ana, did you have a good day at school today?"

"Yes. May I spend the night at Britney's house tomorrow?" Ana asks as she fastens herself into her carseat.

"Call your mom and ask her when we get back."

Ana smiles knowing her mother will agree. Her smile fades when her sister knocks her backpack on the floor and laughs.

"Why did you do that Vinessa?"

"Because Antonia!"

"Because is not an answer!"

"Don't you two start!" Mia yells. "When we get home you're going to pick that up Vin!"

The whole car is silent for the rest of the drive home. When Mia arrives at her house she unloads, the 6 year old, two 3 year olds and one year old Liam.

Ana grabs Luci by the hand and they run off together. Vinessa trails along after looking sad. Mia picks Liam up.

"You little man, need to stay this size forever."

Once inside Mia hands off Liam to Roman and she and Rosa set to getting the kids their snacks.

Mia gives Vinessa, Nico, Olivia and Julio a snack. Then she sets to the task of fixing Luci and Ana something different.

"You can eat regular food Ana! You're not the best of us!" Vinessa complains.

"You're right! I'm just better than _**you**_."

"Antonia Lucia Toretto!" Mia scolds. "Don't you ever say that again."

"She started it Aunt Mia! She's an evil girl and she just can't be my sister! I wish Luci were my sister instead."

"I wish that too!" Vinessa says screaming louder than her sister.

Mia snatches the plate from in front of Vinessa.

"Alright, both of you get away from my table!"

"I didn't do nothing!" Vin screams.

"You didn't do _**anything**_!" Ana corrects. "You don't even speak correctly! I hate you!"

Mia grabs Ana by the arm. "I have never spanked you Ana, but if you ever say that again I will!"

"I wish my Daddy had taken his favorite daughter with him." Ana cries as she runs upstairs to Luci's room.

"Vin you find somewhere in the house to be that your sister is not."

When Vinessa leaves the room, Mia sighs and finishes making Luci's snack.

"Dom and Letty have their hands full," Rosa comments in her heavy accent.

"That they do. And that's saying something coming from a woman with twins! It's enough to make anyone want to get fixed."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – The title is a reference not only to Kiyomi, but those wild Dotty offspring. **

**I've read a couple of notes recently about reviews. I'll just say that I really makes me personally feel great when you all review. It lets me have insight into what you're thinking. Just thought I'd put my thoughts out there too!**

**Anyways, thanks so much for all the reviews on ALL my stories. I know I have a lot of balls in the air right now! And you guys are making me feel GREAT about it! I'm going to post the next chapter of I Am Me in a few! And Run Away with Me should hopefully be up tonight. **

**Thanks for reading! **


	7. Naughty Boys

**Chapter 7 – Naughty Boys**

Dom, Letty, Brian, Nola and Tej are meeting again; this time and Dom and Letty's room. They are still talking over the previous night's chaotic events.

"I still can't believe someone took a shot at you?"

"That's not the issue. Those were Takashi's men playing cowboys and natives." Dom says. "The bigger issue is what was Tagawa doing there. She's not going after Takashi because we heard her saying she was going to turn Sean over to him."

"She also was in touch with Han before he died. Her business card was at his place and she was at that crash. She's playing a major role in all this." Letty continues. "Oh Nola, what does this say? In case…"

Letty hands Nola the card she found at Han's place. Nola looks at the card. "In case you change your mind." She hands it back to Letty.

"I don't think he's dead," Brian says. "The Agency pulled this same disappearing act with Letty. Maybe they want him for a job?"

His eyes lock with Letty's.

"They wouldn't put him on a job in Japan though. And she wouldn't be fighting us so hard and trying to shut Takashi up if Han was out of the country." Letty says. "Han is here. I know he is."

Nola looks up from her computer screen. She slams the top closed and stands up abruptly.

"I, uh, will be back. Let me know what you decide or need me to do."

Nola gathers her belongings at top speed and leaves the room before anyone questions her strange behavior.

Everyone immediately turns to look at Letty.

"She'll tell us everything we need to know." Letty says confidently.

"So after the shooters got away, were you able to talk to Tagawa more?"

"No. She made sure she was too busy."

* * *

><p>Back in Nola's room she closes her door and sits down and opens her laptop again. Last night, she had finally gotten through a lot of Tagawa's security. She had immediately started stealing and decrypting some of her files.<p>

Only minutes ago she had found a video file. When she clicked on it the first thing she had seen was Han talking. Luckily her speakers were muted and she'd had time to get out of the room where everyone was.

Now with shaky hands she turned up the volume and restarted the video.

* * *

><p><strong>Three months ago.<strong>

_Kiyomi had brought Han to a secure location to question him. She had to make sure the Yakuza never knew of this meeting. _

"_If you wanted to talk to me you didn't need to pull a gun on me and handcuff me. I would have coming willing." _

_Kiyomi's man sits him down at the table and cuts the plastic cuffs. Kiyomi passes him a bag of some Japanese brand of chips. Han immediately opens the bag and starts to munch with a nonchalant look on his face. _

"_So, you going to tell me what this is about?" _

_Tagawa sits across from Han. _

"_My boss and I want you to give us information on Kamata's operations. Enough to help us bring it all crashing down." _

"_I'll pass. Staying alive is very important to me." _

_The door opens and Jamie walks into the room. Han looks up at him and the two men's eyes meet._

"_How important is staying out of jail?" Jamie asks. _

_He walks into the room and takes a seat. _

"_Do you mind if I record this?" _

_Without waiting for Han to answer he hits record on the camera. _

"_I always wanted to make a movie." Han says between bites._

"_Alright, here's the deal. You tell us everything you know and we'll look the other way on your operations. You don't have to testify just give us want you know." _

_Han puts the bag down and brushes his hands. _

"_No one knows what I know. Once you know, it leaves only me to have told you. So if jail is what I'm left with, so be it."_

_Coleson stands coolly and heads for the door._

"_I hear Nola's pregnant again." _

_Han says before he reaches the door. "Congratulations." _

_Coleson spins around and looks at Han. He studies him a long while. Then he walks out without another word._

* * *

><p>Back in Dom and Letty's room Tej and Brian have left to go get something to eat. Dom and Letty are having room service and talking to Mia on speaker phone.<p>

"Any word on when you'll be back?" Mia asks.

"Not yet. We're hoping soon."

Letty feeds Dom a bite of food from her plate.

"Who can hear me right now?" Mia asks knowing she's on speaker.

Both Dom and Letty look at the phone. They both are curious about what Mia has to say.

"Just us. Everyone else is gone."

They hear Mia walking and the noise in the background dying down. Then a door shutting.

"Alright, I've been debating back and forth on this one. I think Jamie knows more about Han's death or disappearance or whatever than he's saying."

"Why?" Dom asks.

"Rome told me something last night. Nola and Han were sleeping together. What if Jamie found out?"

"It only happened twice and the first time was years ago."

Dom looks at her shocked. "You knew?"

"I just found out!" Letty says defensively.

"Alright, Rome said it was over Christmas too." Mia says.

"That was the second time. And how does Rome know?"

"He caught them."

* * *

><p><strong>Four Months Ago.<strong>

_It's Christmas Eve and everyone has come to Nola's house for dinner and presents. It's a good time of eating, singing, laughter and being with family. After dinner everyone is sitting around in the living room having dessert. _

"_Noly! May we open our presents?" Luci asks. _

"_Yes! Pwease!" _

"_Presents!" _

"_Pwesents." _

"_Sure! There are lots of presents under the tree for all you. Go ahead and get started." She leans over to Mia. "Take lots of pictures. I have to call Jamie it can't wait." _

"_Sure. Go ahead." _

_Nola gets up and leaves the room. Han's eyes follow her out. _

_As the kids tear into their gifts and laugh and squeal with joy no one notices Han leave the room. He goes to the kitchen and stands in the doorway unnoticed. _

"_Are you almost here Jamie? I'm ovulating like right now." _

"_I'm sorry hon. I can't get there until the morning at the earliest. I'm so sorry. There were storms and we couldn't fly over them." _

"_Why didn't you come home earlier in the week? You said this case wasn't even mandatory." _

"_Babe." _

"_Fine. Sorry. I'll see you in the morning. I love you." _

"_I love you too. I'm sorry. I didn't think I'd miss the window."_

_Nola hangs up the phone. She downs two glasses of wine before Han comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her. _

"_You never tell me you love me." _

_Nola sighs and leans her head back against him. _

"_You know exactly how I feel about you Han." _

_She turns around and rests against the island. _

"_Doesn't change anything. I love him too much."_

_Han leans forward and kisses her and she tries to resist. She turns her head and his mouth follows her mouth. Finally she's able to wrestle free. Her hand floats to her mouth automatically. _

"_Han, I've had too much to drink and I'm emotional. We both know what happens when I'm like this." _

"_I'm going to the kitchen and get more of those cookies." They hear Roman call coming their way. _

_Nola attempts to pull away but Han pulls her into the pantry and shuts the door behind them. He presses her body up against the door and captures her mouth again. He lifts her leg around him and unzips his pants pulling himself out and putting his hand up her dress. _

"_Han, I'm…I'm ovulating." She whispers gasping for breath as he pulls her panties aside. _

"_I heard." _

"_We can't." _

_But the words, their meaning and all thoughts disappear when he moves inside her. She moans her pleasure loudly. Roman hearing the noise turns towards the pantry and listens. The telltale sounds of kissing, grunting, and moaning drifting from the pantry. _

"_Oh shit." He whispers putting a fist to his mouth. Roman listens a little more, grabs the platter of food and leaves the kitchen laughing. _

"_Just tell me one time Nola and I'll never ask you again. Just tell me." _

"_Han." She pants his name, her hands pulling at his hair. "I can't be doing this." _

"_You're already doing it." He kisses her neck. "I'll go first. I love you Nola." _

_Tears immediately burn her eyes at the same time as her lower body catches fire. It spreads and she starts to shake. _

"_I'll say it again Nola. Just tell me one time. I love you. I've never felt like this about anyone in my life." His breathing coming out in rasps as he nears the end. _

"_If I say it." _

"_Just one time. Please." _

"_I love you Han." _

_The orgasm ripples through them both and they slide to the floor drunk off their actions. _

_Han places a series of kisses on her face, ending at her mouth. _

_The next morning everyone is at Dom and Letty's house for breakfast and presents. Nola and Han are sitting next to each other on the couch. His hand obscurely rubbing her back. Unnoticed by everyone in the room but Roman, who had been keeping an eye on them since realizing they were the only people missing from the party last night. _

_The front door opens and closes and Jamie walks in carrying four large bags of presents. _

"_Merry Christmas." _

"_Merry Christmas!" _

_Han's hand moves abruptly but not before Jamie catches a movement out of the corner of his eye. He walks over to her. _

"_We may not be too late." He whispers. "Want to go home?" _

_She stiffens for a split second and then takes his hand and leaves with him vowing to see everyone for dinner at Mia's. _

"_It would be nice if nine months from now we got a Christmas present." Jamie says once they are in the car._

"_It would be!" Nola says. "It would be the best present I've ever gotten."_

* * *

><p>"So that baby could have been Han's. What if Jamie somehow found out? He could have killed Han!" Mia says. "I talked to Brian about this last night and he told me I should tell you guys."<p>

Letty looks at Dom and the look on his face says just the opposite. The last thing Mia should have done was tell him this. He practically jumps out of his chair and heads for the door.

"Mia, we'll call you back."

Letty hangs up on Mia and runs out the door after Dom. He's already down the hall banging on Nola's door.

When Nola opens the door he pushes right past her into the room. Letty barely makes it in before the door closes.

"Dom, calm down."

Letty steps between the two of them. Dom looks like he is about to explode. Nola looks like she's been crying and pulling at her hair. Letty just wants this not to happen.

"Where's Jamie, Nola?"

"I think he's here." She answers.

Letty reels around to face her. "What!"

"I think he knows what happened to Han. I think we're wrong about him being alive. I think Jamie killed him. Han taunted him about us sleeping together and the baby. I think Jamie killed him."

Dom is completely unaffected by the tears pouring from her eyes. He takes a few steps towards her, until his body is against Letty's.

"You better hope not! If Han is dead because you couldn't keep it in your pants and your boyfriend snapped, the both of you are going to regret it. I'll kill him and you…"

"Dom!" Letty stops him.

Dom looks down at Letty thinking over his next words carefully. He takes a step back.

"You won't ever come near my daughters again."

Dom turns and walks out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – The naughty boys here would be Han and Jamie of course! **

**Are you thoroughly confused about whether or not Han is alive? **

**Thank you so much for reading, please review. This is my favorite chapter so far. This Han and Nola flashback was the first thing I wrote for this fic. **

**Just a heads up, I'm probably writing a fic that's not the Fast and the Furious based when I finish this one.  
><strong>


	8. Aunt Mia

**Chapter 8 – Aunt Mia **

Letty stands in the middle of the room in shock for a few minutes. She doesn't know if she should comfort Nola or calm Dom. Nola looks as if she'd crumble from a touch and Dom is fuming.

Letty takes a step towards Nola. Nola shakes her head and wipes her eyes.

"No don't. Go with him."

"Nola, I can't leave you like this!"

"I'll be okay. I'm just feeling emotional lately. It's probably all the fertility drugs I'm on. They make you hormonal."

Letty hesitantly walks out the door and closes it behind her. Once outside she walks down the hall to their room. It's clear that he's not there. She closes the door and walks to Tej's room and finds him with Tej and Brian.

"I don't want to hear it Letty!"

"Who cares what you want! You're not just going to make an executive decision and cut Nola out of Ana and Vinessa's lives. Not to mention Luci and Liam. They love her too. Are you in charge of them too?"

Brian is immediately interested in the argument after hearing mention of his children.

"This is not a damn negotiation. If you think I'm going to back down on this you have another thing coming. If her actions got him killed, we're done with her."

"You can do what you want! You're not going to decide for me."

Neither of them are willing to budge.

"So what did Nola do?" Brian asks confused.

"Nothing!" They both answer at the same time.

* * *

><p>Jamie lands in Japan and Kiyomi meets him at the airstrip with a car. Jamie and Kiyomi get in and are headed to a secure location outside of Tokyo.<p>

"So where are we on this?"

"You know Coleson, the next time you call me for a favor I think I'm going to hang up. I've been covering your ass on this for days."

Jamie laughs. "You'd never be able to do it."

"You're probably right. So here's where we are. Takashi is running around like a freaking idiot and shooting my men. I say we hand him Sean when we get the chance. That will distract him for a bit. He's reckless enough that he'll crumble the Yakuza in a matter of a couple years."

Jamie makes notes in his tablet.

"Nola is hacking into my system as we speak. I dumped as much I could. I must admit I underestimated how good she is. I'm sure she already has some of my encrypted files."

"I told you to dump that stuff as soon as I called you on this!"

Kiyomi shifts in her seat. "It's not much, I'm sure of it."

"Alright, we finish this today and then it's a non-issue."

"What happens after? I mean with you and McKnight?"

Jamie is the one who is uncomfortable now.

"Let's just finish off Han first and then I'll worry about that. Does he suspect anything?"

"No, he thinks we're waiting to hand him off to Toretto. I wish we could just put a bullet in him and be done."

"Yeah, well that was my mistake. I started this out officially instead of off the radar. I told Toretto he was dead to get him to Tokyo to hand off Lue without putting Lue at risk. I didn't anticipate…learning that Nola had slept with him or Takashi killing Kamata and us no longer needing his information."

"I still can't believe that little whore slept with him. Now we have go through all the trouble of making it look like Takashi killed him. Though I must say that what you have planned is particularly sinister."

Jamie leans back in the seat and laughs. "Yes well, if you're going to be the bad guy, you may as well go all out."

* * *

><p>Mia and Ana get into the car to drive to Britney's for her sleepover. As Mia is driving she looks into the rearview mirror at her niece.<p>

"Antonia, why do you think you hate Vinessa?"

"If I answer you'll get mad and yell at me again." Ana says not meeting Mia's eyes in the mirror.

"I won't yell or get mad."

"I don't think I hate her, I know I do."

Though it's hard not to get upset at those words, Mia stays true to her word. "Why do you?"

"She's always breaking my stuff. She's always hitting me and pushing me. She broke off Lily's arm. She yells all the time. She teases me and calls me a 'weirdy' because I don't want to eat the same food as her."

Mia chuckles. "Anything else?"

"She never speaks correctly and…"

Ana stops and looks up at Mia.

"And what?"

They pull up in front of Britney's house. She and her mother are waiting outside. Mia gestures to them to give them a minute. Ana unbuckles her carseat and climbs into the front now that they are parked.

"And what?"

"And my Daddy likes her better than me." Her voice is barely above a whisper.

Mia shifts to face Ana more.

"That last part is completely untrue. But we'll come back to that. Here's what I think. I think that you should ask her to play with you and Luci more…"

"Aunt Mia…" Ana whines and makes a face that reminds Mia very much of Letty.

"No, listen. I think you and Luci should take more turns playing what Vinessa wants. Less princess and more heroes. It wouldn't kill you to wear shorts and jeans to get dirty with her."

"I wear dresses everyday. It's what I like."

"You think that Vin likes that no one ever climbs her treehouse with her? Or never plays regular everyday hide and seek with her?"

Ana folds her arms. "Daddy does all that stuff with her."

"Maybe she would stop yelling and breaking stuff if sometimes _**you**_ would do that stuff with her. I can't guarantee it, but it's worth a try. Now about this Daddy stuff. Do you know how much it would hurt your Daddy's feelings if he knew you thought he liked Vin better than you?"

"That's why I don't say anything. It's still true."

"Not at all. Your Daddy does get into that treehouse and play hide and seek with Vinessa. He fixes cars with her and watches races and sports with her. But who spent days taking your castle bed apart and fixing it because the delivery guy put pieces together wrong?"

"My Daddy."

"Who took you to Italy to see the Sistine chapel when Nola was in the hospital and had to cancel your trip? You two were there for days and all alone. Who's in the picture with you on the gondola that everyone has up hanging in their house?"

"My Dad. But he does that stuff when he has to. Only because someone messed something up or canceled. He likes the stuff he does with Vinessa. They were laughing the whole time they built the treehouse. He was so mad the whole time he fixed my bed!"

Mia tries to think about this and can't come up with an explanation. So she pulls out her phone and calls her brother. She puts it on speaker so Ana can hear.

"Hey Dom. I have a question."

"What's up?"

"Why were you mad when you were putting Ana's bed together?"

"What?"

"Just answer please."

Dom tries to think back to then. "Oh, because that ass who delivered it put it together wrong and Ana was so upset because she couldn't sleep in it for days while I fixed it."

Ana giggles at the word ass.

"Ana! I didn't know you were there. Sorry baby! How are you? I miss you!"

"I miss you too Daddy. I'm doing well, how are you?"

Dom laughs at how proper she is. "I'm doing well also." He teases, mocking her tone a bit.

"I have to go Daddy. Aunt Mia and I are having an important discussion."

"Oh well, excuse me." Dom says laughing. "Have fun at Britney's I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

After Mia hangs up the phone she turns to Ana again.

"I'll tell you another secret." Mia lowers her voice. "Your Daddy gave Lily to Nola to send to the doll maker to be fixed. The same day Vin broke it. It'll be back soon!"

"Really!" Ana's face lights up. Even though she has an identical doll she much prefers the original.

"Okay, here's what I want you to do. The next time you think your Daddy isn't having fun or doing something because he has to, ask him about it. I bet you anything you're wrong about him every time."

"I'll do it! I'll also ask Vinessa to play with me, but not with the toys I care about."

"Deal!" Mia says. "And play what she wants sometimes."

"I'll do my best, but I'm not wearing pants." Ana negotiates.

"Fine. I'll take it."

Mia and Ana hug for a long while and Mia walks her inside her friend's house.

* * *

><p>Once Mia gets home she goes to hunt down Vinessa. She finds her in the family room wrestling with Roman. Vinessa dives on his back and puts her arms around his neck.<p>

"Got you!"

Roman pretends to fall under her weight. He taps the ground.

"I give up! I give up!"

Vinessa stands up and puts a foot on his back.

"You better give up."

Mia laughs at their play. She walks over to Vinessa and picks her up.

"Alright little Miss Tough Girl, I need you for a second."

"We were playing Mia." Roman complains.

"Get over it you big baby! Try to take Liam to the potty if you need something to do."

"He's going to be using the potty by next weekend. I don't know why you and Brian think this parent thing is so hard. I got this!"

"Uh huh."

Mia 'accidently' kicks Roman on the way out of the room. She takes Vinessa up to her room and tosses her on her bed to a lot of laughter.

"So what's going on between you and Ana?"

"I don't want to have a sister anymore." Vinessa says sheepishly.

"Sweetie, that's not a nice thing to say about your sister. You have to get along with her."

"She didn't like me first!" Vinessa defends.

"She likes you. She just doesn't show it because she's always upset. Do you think the way to stop her from being upset is yelling, throwing and breaking her things?"

"No." Vinessa looks down at her hands.

"So Ana won't play with you because you're different from her. Be happy you're different! It's a good thing! Here's the thing though, you have to stop making fun of her."

Vinessa just pouts and doesn't say anything.

"Think about all the things you're different at. You're the best at any game we play. All you have to do it hear the rules one time and you're guaranteed to win. You speak Spanish and Ana can't." Nola lowers her voice. "You never get scared of the dark and don't have a nightlight."

"Being in the dark is fun."

"You also built a whole treehouse!"

"I did do that! Daddy helped only a little bit."

"But you just have to stay calm and not get so upset. Get along with your sister little Miss! It's very important!"

"I will, I promise."

"Whenever you're mad at her or upset with her. Come talk to me or Nola. We're not your parents so it's a little different when you talk to us."

Vinessa looks up at Mia and gives her a hug.

"I will. I'll be better."

"Good, I love you and so does Ana. You two just need to get a little better at showing it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Next chapter we see what Jamie has planned for Han. **

**So I have two endings for this chapter written. I'm still not sure I posted the one I should have. Oh well, I couldn't decide, onward I guess! **

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review!  
><strong>


	9. Love Story

**Chapter 9 – Love Story **

It's late into the evening, Jamie and Kiyomi are waiting in the kitchen of the safe house for Han to come down. When he finally does he's wearing the same look of nonchalance that he always is.

Four men accompany them to their cars. One rides with them and three others following them in another car. Once inside and heading out Jamie turns to Han.

"Now the plan is…"

"For you to take me to some undisclosed location and put a bullet in my head."

Coleson and Tagawa exchange a look. Then Jamie turns back to Han and smiles.

"Now that that's out in the open." Jamie says.

"What I don't get is what the holdup was." Han looks at Kiyomi in the front passenger seat. "Were you waiting for him to arrive to do the job?"

"We just wanted to find the perfect place." Jamie answers.

* * *

><p>In Dom and Letty's hotel room neither of them have been able to fall sleep. They haven't talked about the elephant in the room since the initial blow up.<p>

Letty is lying on her side facing away from Dom and Dom is on his back. Dom rolls over and pulls her to him.

"How long are you going to be mad at me?" Dom asks.

Letty turns in his arms. "I'm not mad and I'm not going to fight with you. If you want to cut Nola out of the girls lives, fine. You tell them. I'm not having any part of that."

Dom thinks hard about her words. When he opens his mouth to talk she covers it with her hand. When she moves it she kisses him.

"I'm not going to argue. When we go home, you tell them."

Before Dom can counter, there is a knock at the door.

He gets out of bed and pulls his pants on and goes out into the main room of the suite to answer it. When he opens it Tej is there.

"What's up?"

Tej walks into the room as Letty comes in pulling down her shirt.

"I think Nola is gone."

"Why?" Letty asks.

"I went to talk to her and she didn't answer. I had the extra key to her room because we've been going back and forth working on stuff. I thought she might be upset over Han or…what Dom said so I let myself in. I found these."

Tej hands Letty four envelopes. Letty reads the name on the front of each 'Antonia' 'Vinessa' 'Luci' and 'Liam'.

Letty tosses the letters on the coffee table and walks down the hall. Tej and Dom right are behind her.

"She took one computer with her, the rest were being wiped when I got there. I was able to stop it on a couple. I don't think she thought anyone would be by so soon. I can't recover anything that was lost, but I can look through what was saved."

Dom pulls out his cell and calls Nola's. It goes straight to voicemail.

"Shit. She turned it off."

"Damn it! We have to find her. I bet she went to find Jamie."

* * *

><p>Jamie, Kiyomi and Kiyomi's men take Han to an abandoned water treatment facility a couple hours outside Tokyo. Once inside they lead Han to a room filled with old water tanks. They push him over to one.<p>

"Open it." Jamie orders.

It takes three of the agents to unseal and open the top of the tank.

"Welcome to your graveyard."

Han peers over the side of the tank.

"Not exactly what I envisioned." Han says.

All eyes look up as they hear a noise back the way they came.

* * *

><p>Nola arrives at the address she found in Tagawa's files. Kiyomi had been looking to see if the water still ran to these tanks.<p>

Nola is hoping against hope Han was here and still alive and she isn't too late for whatever they have planned. She has a gun under her dress and one in hand as she enters the abandoned building. She walks around a corner and is met with the barrel of a gun to her neck.

"Hey Tagawa." She says with a smile.

"McKnight. Welcome to the party. I'll take that."

Kiyomi takes Nola's gun and leads her to the room where Jamie and four other agents are waiting with Han.

"Han!"

She lunges forward but Kiyomi cocks her gun stopping her in her tracks.

"Jay, what the hell is going on here? I came to talk to you."

Jamie notes that her first concern was Han.

"I'm going to kill your boyfriend and I'm going to make it look like his Japanese mob friends found out he was alive and finished the job."

"Jamie why? Why would you do that?" Nola asks, looking around the dank abandoned room.

"I'm not going to monologue. This isn't television and I'm not some villain. You slept with him, more than once. And I don't want to look at his face over Thanksgiving turkey."

"Fine, we can leave Jay! We can leave the island, move somewhere else. Anywhere else."

Han moves to take Jamie's gun while he's distracted talking to Nola.

"Kill Nola if he moves again," Jamie says coldly, keeping his eyes locked on Nola.

Han freezes keeping his hands where they can be seen.

Nola's eyes go wide with shock and she stares at Jamie. "You would kill me Jamie?" Her voice is horrified.

"No, Tagawa would." Jamie answers without emotion.

A huge smile crosses Kiyomi's face.

"I told him not to get involved with you once I knew who you were. I'd be happy to correct his mistake."

"You got pregnant and I don't know if it was my baby or his. You fucked him in our house. I don't need him as a witness anymore. And frankly I don't need you anymore."

Tears come to Nola's eyes and she shakes her head. "You can't kill him Jay."

"Get in the water tank Han." Coleson orders.

Han looks down into the giant water tank and hesitates.

"Get in or I _**will **_kill her."

Han looks at Nola. She shakes her head at him. He gives her one last look and climbs down into the tank.

"Close it, seal it, fill it and let's go."

"NO! You're not going to leave him in there! You can't."

Jamie pulls Nola by the arm but she starts to fight him. "You can't leave him to die. Jamie this isn't you! You wouldn't do this! You're a good man Jamie. I'm sorry for hurting you. Please please don't do this."

Jamie opens his mouth to say something but closes it. He appears to be thinking over his next words.

"This is who you made me. I haven't been as blind over the years as you were. Now, you can come with me quietly or stay here and die with him. No other options. This is your last chance."

"I'll stay here."

She yanks her arm away.

"Nola no!" Han yells from the tank.

"I'd rather die with him than live another day with whoever you are."

"Fine. Dreams come true every single day."

Jamie walks her over to the edge and pushes her in. Han breaks her fall so she doesn't get hurt. The top slams shut above them. After a few seconds water starts to pour in.

"Why the hell did you do that? You should have gone with him."

"I couldn't leave you here to die. I love you. Besides, how many times have you been there for me?"

Nola throws her arms around Han and hugs him as they both are splattered with the incoming water.

"I love you too and I'm not going to let you die in here."

He kisses her and reaches up her dress.

"Always packing."

Han pulls out Nola's gun and climbs the ladder and shoots holes in near the top of the tank.

"We can use those to breathe for a little while if it comes down to it."

"I hope it doesn't come down to it."

We he climbs back down she puts her arms around him and holds onto him tightly.

"Why do I only get this close to you when something bad happens?" Han says only half joking.

"Why is this water so disgusting? I'm never going to get this smell off."

Han smiles and grips onto her.

* * *

><p><strong>Just over three years ago on the day Vinessa was born. <strong>

_Letty has gone to the hospital to have the baby. Ana has gone home with Mia, because Nola found herself not feeling well. Once she's updated and finds out Letty had the baby and was doing well, she goes to bed. _

_In the early hours of the morning Nola wakes up from a weird sharp pain in her lower abdomen. She sits up and holds her stomach. Once she's more fully awake she feels wetness in her bed. _

"_What the hell?" _

_She clicks on the light and pulls back the covers. She gasps and crawls back against the headboard and balls her knees into her chest. There is a large pool of blood. Her sheets, nightie and legs are all covered in blood. When she balls up she also covers her feet in the blood. _

_She's immediately terrified but unsure would to do. Jamie is in London and won't be back for a few weeks. Letty is in the hospital and Mia has Ana and Luci to take care of. _

_She grabs her cell and calls Han. She hesitates before pressing send. Finally, seeing no other option she does. _

"_Hello?" He answers with sleep in his voice. _

_Hearing his voice immediately makes the situation too real and ruins her composure. _

"_H…Han, I need some help at my house." Nola says shakily. _

"_What's wrong?" His voice is instantly more alert. _

"_I think I need to go to the hospital. Will you come?"_

"_I'll be there in a few minutes." _

_Nola hangs up and doesn't move. She puts her face in her knees and sobs silently. _

_Han makes the 30 minute drive from Dom and Letty's to Nola's in just over ten minutes and her staff let him in. He yells her name as soon as he enters and runs to her bedroom, skipping stairs the whole way up. He bursts into the room and sees her sitting on the bed. _

"_Nola. What's wrong?" _

_She looks up at him. "I didn't know what to do." _

_He runs around to her side of the bed and is taken aback by the amount of blood covering her sheets._

"_Shit Nola! Where's all that blood coming from?" _

_He leans over her afraid to touch her. He can't figure out where her injury is. _

"_It's the baby." It's all she says before starting to cry again. _

_Han grabs the blanket across the bottom of her bed and wraps her in it and lifts her into his arms. She wraps her arms around his neck and releases a new round of tears. He carries her to the car and drives her to the same hospital where Letty is._

* * *

><p><em>In the hospital Nola is lying in bed with Han sitting next to her holding her hand. They have given her pitocin to contract her uterus and slow the bleeding. <em>

_The doctor is talking to her but Nola barely listens. _

"_We're going to have to perform a D&C because everything didn't pass on its own. We can do that within the hour if you're ready." _

_Nola nods vaguely, but continues to stare at the wall. _

_Han texted Mia and Giselle unable to be away from Nola's side. They both agreed that he should stay with her. Even if they hadn't, nothing could have pulled him away. _

_Han puts a straw to her mouth and she drinks some water. He puts the cup down and immediately takes her hand. _

"_I'll be here for everything. I'm so sorry Nola." _

_He rubs the back of his hand against her cheek._

* * *

><p><em>Later in the day, Letty is still in the hospital. Mia has just left with Ana and Letty has yet to speak with Nola. Mia would only say to Letty that Nola wasn't home when Letty asked if she'd seen her. <em>

_Letty tries calling Nola again and gets no answer. _

"_Damn it! I thought she'd be one of the first ones here to meet Vinessa. Where the hell is she?" _

"_Calm down. I'm sure she'll come soon." _

_They look up to a knock on the door. It's Giselle. _

"_Sorry, I should have called. But I really wanted to meet her, I hope it's okay." _

_Letty just looks her and doesn't say a word. _

"_It's fine." Dom answers. "Come in." _

_After a short visit with the newest, and quite cute, Toretto, Giselle makes her way further down the hall to find Nola's room. _

_This time she doesn't knock when she gets to the doorway. Nola is sleeping. Her face is pale and tearstained. Her hair is a mess and she's balled into a semi fetal position. Giselle has never seen her like this. _

_She's also never seen Han like this. Never once has he looked at her with the love and adoration and pain that he has viewing Nola so broken. He holds her hand and stares at her. Feeling every bit as crushed as she is. _

_Giselle walks out without being noticed. She knows they are over. The message couldn't be more clear._

* * *

><p><strong>AN – So the whole Giselle thing. I was pretending for no other reason than to control myself that she and Han grew apart over the years and went their separate ways. Easy enough he's free and single in Toyko Drift.**

**Here's the real story as I see it in my mind's eye. I knew if I wrote it would get long. Which it did. So I debated back and forth on whether or not to include this flashback.**

**I couldn't just say Giselle and Han grew apart without this whole spiel. So I was letting you all infer that. However, since Giselle was asked about more than once, I figured you gals/guys wanted to know. After speaking to Shawnied777**** and my muse I was totally convinced! Thanks for the help! And thanks for reading. Please review!  
><strong>


	10. Ticking Clock

**Chapter 10 – Ticking Clock **

When Jamie and Kiyomi leave the facility, they ride together alone. Her agents are in the other car. Jamie sits in the passenger seat staring straight ahead. Kiyomi reaches over and rubs his shoulder.

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"More like fifth and sixth thoughts?"

"She's not worth it. Look at what she did to you."

Jamie grimaces and looks out the windshield not really taking in the scenery.

"I didn't expect her to show up. Damn it. The look on her face when she saw him. It's just… I can't believe I killed her."

"Me either, but I'm glad you did."

Jamie looks over at her. "Why do you hate her so much?"

"You told me about the games she played with her husband all those years. I knew it was only a matter of time before you realized she was doing the same to you. I care about you Jamie. A lot."

Jamie sighs. "I just don't know. This feels wrong. She did that stuff to her husband because I asked her to. To help people."

"She did that stuff to get a billion dollars. Don't be blinded Jamie. She manipulated him and now she's living in a mansion with private jets and yachts and he's dead."

* * *

><p>Back in the hotel room Brian, Tej, Dom and Letty are all in Nola's room trying to find out where she's gone. Tej is typing away on her computer. Brian and Dom are pacing wanting to go out and do something. Letty is sitting tapping her foot.<p>

"Alright. I got something."

All three of them surround Tej in a flash.

"Nola looked up the plans for this water treatment plant, the address and other notations to do with this. It's abandoned. It's in the middle of nowhere. It's where I'd go if I wanted to have privacy to do whatever."

Letty cringes at the thoughts his words bring on. Dom stands up behind her and rubs her shoulders gently. He kisses her cheek.

"We're going to head there," Dom says heading for the door holding Letty's hand. "You keep looking and call us if you have anything new."

He, Letty and Brian go out of the room and down the hall. They decide to take the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator. Once they are in the garage of their hotel Dom takes Letty by the hand again.

"I'm driving."

She looks at him and allows him to pull her to his car. Brian jumps into his own car and follows.

"Dom, it's a fucking abandoned building. We haven't heard from her in hours. She's probably dead."

"Don't think like that."

"How else do I think?"

"Think she ran off and spent a couple million dollars because I pissed her off. Or she met up with Jamie and ran off. Or she found Han and they're fucking around and she can't answer. Just don't think she's dead. Think she's hurt and we'll find her. But she is not dead."

He reaches over and grabs her hand and squeezes it. She squeezes back and rests her head against her window trying to keep her thoughts positive.

"We're going to find her Letty."

"I know," she says. 'Her body', she thinks.

* * *

><p>Nola is standing on the ladder of the water tank to keep from sinking under the water. Han is holding on to the ladder and staying afloat in front of her. There is very little room left between the top of the tank and the top of the water. With more water pouring in every second.<p>

"I really thought this thing would fill up faster than this." Nola complains. "This is slow torture."

"Are you really complaining about not dying fast enough?"

Nola smirks at him. "No. It's just not what I expected."

Han takes a long look into Nola's eyes.

"What was your plan for if that baby came out Asian?"

"What a time for a heart to heart."

"When else should we have it?"

"I didn't have one. I was just hoping to have a baby at all. I would have just dealt with it when the time came. What were you thinking having sex with me when you knew I was ovulating?"

Han thinks for a minute.

"I didn't care. I know what I want. You're the one who needed convincing. You were trying to make it work with your clearly deranged lover."

"As far as Jamie," Nola looks around, "yes he is clearly deranged. As far as you're concerned, it's not that I needed convincing. I've loved you since that first night. It took all my willpower not to blurt it out right then."

"Please, you're all 'I love you Han' after you think I'm dead. I bet you cried and confessed your loved to the heavens."

Nola laughs and runs her hand through his wet hair.

"Hearing that you were dead," she sighs. "Those were the worst words I've ever heard."

They just look at each other. There is only the sound of the incoming water. When it starts to fill to around their chins they step up the ladder two more rungs. Those two steps force their heads to the top of the tank.

"Filling up fast enough for you?" Han asks. His voice is heavy with worry.

"It's going a little faster now."

"Thanks for coming to look for me."

"I thought I was going to find your body here. I'm so glad I didn't."

Han shakes his head at her.

"At least that way you wouldn't be in here with me."

"I don't care about that. At least I got to see you alive again."

"For what two hours?"

"I'll take it."

She lays her head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>At Mia and Brian's house Mia walks down the hall from Liam's room to check on the other sleeping children. She sees Luci and Ana bundled up in bed together but Vinessa is sleeping with them too. They decided to all sleep together because that's how the Powerpuff Girls sleep.<p>

Vinessa had been more calm since Ana returned from her sleepover. Ana and Luci had spent the night playing games Vinessa wanted to play. It wasn't without incident, there had been some fights and arguments. But things had been much better.

Mia closes the door. As she does Roman comes walking down the hall.

"They sleep?"

"Finally." Mia answers.

"Man, that little one is ferocious."

Mia laughs.

"See Ana got everything from her grandparents and Vin got everything from her parents. Poor girl. I mean you've seen Dom and Letty go at it. That's her, all in one body."

"Yeah, I've seen that. I wish I knew what the hell was going on over there. I mean, is Han dead or not? If he is, what the hell happened to him? Shit. If he's **_not_**, what happened to him?"

"You're not used to sitting on the side lines waiting to hear news."

Mia slides to the floor. Roman sits down across from her.

"Welcome to my life."

"It's different that's for damn sure. Next time you and me go and we leave Dom and Letty's asses home."

"Ha! Yeah right. You'd have to drug my brother and lock him in a closet to keep him at home." Mia jokes. "Nah, I'm good with it for the most part. I just miss Brian and want them all back home."

Roman stands up and reaches his hand out to her. She takes his hand and allows him to pull her up. He pulls her into a half hug.

"Brian will be back here getting on your nerves soon."

Mia hugs him back tightly.

"Thanks! And thanks for helping out around here."

* * *

><p>Dom and Letty with Brian following are getter closer to the facility. Dom tries to recall a time he has driven a car faster than he is now. He can't.<p>

Letty is on the phone with Tej.

"I'm almost 100% sure this is where she went. From what I can tell, this is the last thing she looked at."

"Thanks Tej."

When Letty's call waiting beeps in she's taken by surprise. That shock is nothing when she looks at the display and sees that it's Jamie calling. She switches over without a word to Tej.

"Jamie!"

Dom's eyes narrow and he looks over at her.

"Letty. Nola is at a water treatment facility outside Tokyo. If you get on a chopper you may still get to her before it's too late."

"Too late for what?"

"She's going to die if you don't get to her soon. I left her and Han in a water tank filling with water."

Letty looks over at Dom and is shaking.

"You fucking did what?"

Dom is curious but doesn't interrupt.

"If she's dead you're next." She turns to Dom. "We're going to the right place. We're almost there, keep your fucking chopper."

Dom has pushed the car as fast as it can go and he pushes a little harder.

"Letty if you get there in time, tell her I'm sorry!"

"_**When**_ I get there, I'm bringing her straight to you and letting her watch you get a bullet in your head."

Letty hangs up.

"He left her in a water tank with Han. He says it was filling up with water and he just left them there."

"Because she cheated on him this is how he ends a 12 year relationship?"

"Apparently. I guess people just don't break up anymore."

"When our relationship is normal something is seriously messed up."

* * *

><p>Brian is in his car keeping up with Dom. He pulls out his phone and calls Mia. He tells her everything they know so far.<p>

"This doesn't sound good Brian. I'm really afraid right now."

"I don't like it either Mia. I'll call you as soon as I can."

"I know I keep saying this but please be careful."

"I will. I love you baby."

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – As always thanks for reading. I really appreciate it. Please review! **


	11. Last Moments

**Chapter 11 – Last Moments **

Nola and Han are struggling to breathe the little bit of air left in the water tank. Han makes sure Nola's mouth and nose stays above water. He alternates between under and above water to make the most room for her. They are both panting and gasping for breath.

"Okay. You can fit your mouth and nose into the holes I made earlier and get air that way."

"Han, long can should we keep trying? I mean, it's been hours and no one has found us. I didn't tell Letty where I was going. I erased…"

Water splashes into her mouth and she coughs. He holds her up so she doesn't get water in her mouth again while she catches her breath.

"No more talking. Save your air."

Nola shows her agreement by staying silent.

* * *

><p>Jamie and Kiyomi are back at her Penthouse in the center of Toyko. Jamie is staring down at the street. Kiyomi is pouring them both a drink.<p>

"I can't believe you did that! Damn it! If they find them we're going to have to answer to Anders. You could lose your whole unit and I'll get put on a damn leash! I have no desire to make my home base the U.S. again. I thought you wanted them dead."

"I still want him dead. That's not a question. But her…"

"FORGET HER!"

Tagawa slams her glass down on the table. He turns around and looks at her.

"What does it take? I love you! I'm right here. She's dead or close to it. Even if they find her she's still a liar and a cheater. She's shallow and selfish! You're too good for her."

He just looks at her open mouthed for a few long seconds. Then he walks over to her and takes the other drink from her hand and puts it down gently.

"Let me make you forget her." Kiyomi propositions. "I can."

"Do it."

She hesitates gauging his sincerity. Then she kisses him with all the pent up excitement since their break up years ago.

They are all hands and kisses within minutes. Both of them trying to push the memories from his mind as they tear at each other's clothes.

* * *

><p>When Dom and Letty pull up to the water treatment plant they jump out of the car and run to the door. They find that it's locked by the time Brian joins them.<p>

Dom shoots the lock open and Letty and Brian enter the building behind him with their weapons drawn. Brian is using his earpiece to talk to Tej on the phone.

"Alright, we just entered the building through the east back entrance."

"You've almost on the opposite side of the facility. You're going to have to make it all the way to the west side of the building. That's where all the old water tanks are."

The three run all out until they get to a hallway that is completely blocked off due to a ceiling collapse.

"Fuck! Dom we have to find a way around this."

"Tej, what's the fastest way?" Brian asks into his phone.

* * *

><p>Han and Nola alternately taking breaths through the holes near the top of the water tank. Han rubs her back to keep her motivated to continue.<p>

After a while of this exchange Nola shakes her head at Han when he gestures her to the holes. He refuses to let her give up. But she shakes her head more vigorously and points down.

Han looks to where she's pointing and notices that her shoe is caught in the broken rung of the ladder.

They both to attempt to free her from the ladder with no luck.

Han goes to the top and inhales fresh air. He then goes back to Nola and breathes air into her mouth. He heads back up and takes another breath for himself.

He swims back down and tries to pull her foot free. He gives one hard heave and pulls her free. The force knocks him the wall of the tank and knocks the breath out of him causing him to intake a mouthful of water.

Nola watches his silent gasps and chokes. She attempts to get air into his lungs from hers but she's unable to since his lungs are filled with water and she has no way to clear them.

She keeps up the attempts but watches in horror as he loses consciousness.

* * *

><p>Letty, Dom and Brian have to go well out of their way to get around the rubble and debris that has come from years of decay.<p>

"Baby you hear that?" Letty asks.

They all listen to the unmistakable signs of running water. They all run as fast as they can towards the sound.

They come out of a hallway into a wide open space filled with dozens of water tanks.

"What the fuck?"

The three all take off in different directions trying to find which one holds Han and Nola prisoner. Finally Letty finds the right one.

"Dom! Brian! Over here!"

She attempts to open the tank with no luck. She looks into the opaque tank and sees floating objects and her chest clenches.

"Nole!"

Dom is by her side in an instant. He and Brian work together and unseal the tank and lift the top.

"Nola!"

Nola's head breaks the surface and she pulls Han with her. She starts to cough uncontrollably.

"Help him!" She wheezes out. "He's been out for awhile."

Dom pulls Han out to the tank and lays him on the floor. Brian and Letty immediately start CPR on Han. Brian doing chest compressions and Letty doing rescuing breathing.

Dom goes back over to the edge up the tank and lifts Nola easily out of the tank.

"You okay?"

She nods her head and rushes over to Han's side.

"How long's he been out?" Brian asks.

"I don't know. It seemed like forever. I don't know."

Dom kneels beside her and puts his arm around her. She starts to shake and tears mix with the water already on her face.

"Come on."

Letty breathes into Han's mouth and Nola watches. Brian and Dom look over the women at each other coming to a conclusion that Letty and Nola have not yet reached.

"Come on Han. You can't leave me." Nola pleads with him.

Brian keeps trying to pump life into Han's heart.

Dom attempts to pull Nola away. She slaps his arms away.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare give up on him!"

"Nola, I think…"

Before Dom can finish Han coughs up water right as Letty pulls her mouth away. Brian and Letty immediately roll him onto his side.

Nola is out of Dom's arms and kissing Han's face and neck and hair and throwing her arms around him.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." Nola chants. "I'm so stupid. I'm so sorry. I love you."

Han wraps an arm around her and takes deep breaths, unable to speak.

Nola uses her free arm to pull Letty into a hug.

"Thank you. You all saved our lives."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Sorry it's taken me so long to post this. To be honest, I was reading the Hunger Games trilogy and couldn't pull myself away to write! **

**Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it. Hope to see you in the reviews!  
><strong>

**Yay! Han and Nola are saved! Let's see if I can find some feasible punishment for Jamie and Kiyomi. **


	12. Ends Here

**Chapter 12 – Ends Here**

Once Han is fully conscious, Letty and Brian get him sitting up. After a few coughing fits he appears to be coming around more.

Letty moves over and hugs Dom while Nola fusses over Han. He puts his hand under her chin and tilts her mouth up and kisses her deeply.

"I know you were saving his life, but I still need to be the last person to kiss you."

Letty smiles through the emotion that's threatening to overtake her. Joy and fury a powerful cocktail running through her veins.

Dom and Brian help Han to his feet. They make their way to out to Brian's car and lower Han into the backseat gently. Nola immediately slides in and crawls up next to him. The two instantly becoming one inseparable entity.

"I'll see you in at the hotel Nola." Letty says.

She walks away to get into the car with Dom.

They are heading back towards the city. The return trip nearly as fast as getting here. Dom looks over at his wife and takes her hand and kisses the back of it. He puts her hand on his thigh and rubs the back of it.

"You alright?"

"I should be. But I can't stop thinking about what if we were detained for five more minutes. Han would be dead. I know Nola, she didn't write those letters to the kids as a dramatic gesture. If Han had died she'd be right behind him."

"But we weren't five minutes later. You saved his life. We got there in time. We're going to go back to the hotel, regroup and finish what we started here and go home."

"I miss the girls," Letty abruptly changes course.

Dom pulls her over to him and kisses her.

"I'm sure we can let them out of their cages for a bit when we get home. You sure you don't want another one?"

"Hell no!"

Dom roars with laughter, his whole body shaking.

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel room the five enter Nola's hotel room where Tej is waiting for them. He's out of his chair as soon as the door opens. He and Han exchange a hug in greeting.<p>

"I can't believe your ass is alive. From now on, unless I see the death my damn self, I'm not believing anyone's dead."

Tej turns on Nola. All the playfulness gone from him. He advances on her and hugs her.

"Don't you ever do shit like that again."

She nods.

"Alright, we can tell Sean and Twinkie I'm alive tomorrow. I just want to go to bed."

"I bet." Letty comments.

She and Nola hug.

"This man has died multiple times in the past few days. Do not kill him tonight."

"No promises, I've never been uninhibited with him before."

Dom, Letty, Tej and Brian all head out and leave Han and Nola alone. The two immediately undress, piling their soggy clothes on the bathroom floor. After a long scalding hot shower and lots of scrubbing the two towel off and fall into bed naked. Nola rests her head on Han's shoulder and he holds onto her.

"What happens now? I mean, are you coming home with me?"

"Yes. We'll work it out later. But I can get with living at your place. But let's think about that later."

Han rolls her over and climbs on top of her. As their lips meet they both are washed with feelings of relief. To finally not be taboo or forbidden. To be able to freely love each other.

Han reaches over to the nightstand, never removing his lips from hers. When he takes hold of her phone he glances at it quickly presses something and puts it back.

"What was that about?"

"I was just making sure of something."

His hardness between her legs has Nola too aroused to dwell on it and she makes a mental note to have him explain tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Jamie is wrapped in a blanket on the couch with Kiyomi when he gets a call. She sits up so he can find his suit jacket to answer. When he locates it on the floor behind the couch he barely answers in time.<p>

"Coleson."

In his ear are the sounds of two people having sex. Loud and frenzied.

"Oh God, please don't stop." Nola's words are punctuated with a scream of satisfaction.

"I won't."

More kissing and panting.

"Are you mine?" Han's familiar voice asks loudly.

"You know I am. I'm sorry."

Jamie's hand clutches the phone so tightly he starts to lose feeling in it.

Kiyomi stands and comes to him when she sees the expression on his face. She knows there is nothing good on the other end of the line.

"I love you Han. I need you. I need this. I need us."

Nola's confessions flow freely from her lips between moans and whines of ecstasy.

"What's wrong Jamie?"

He stays silent and listens.

The words stop but the kissing continues. The sounds of pleasure growing louder.

Jamie is shaking with fury.

"I love you Nola. Marry me."

"Of course! But I want a really big ring."

Jamie flings the phone across the room shattering it.

"That bitch!"

Kiyomi takes a few nervous steps away from him.

* * *

><p>In Brian's room for the first time he gets the chance to call Mia. He looks at the clock and knows that once again it's early morning on the island and she should be sleeping. He also knows she'll be wide awake waiting for his call.<p>

"Baby?"

"Hey Mia. They're both alive."

"Rome, Brian says they're both alive!"

"Haha! I knew his ass wasn't dead."

Brian smiles at his best friend's typical response.

"How bad was it?"

"Nola got really dirty and didn't complain."

Mia laughs at Brian teasing their friend.

"No, it was really close for Han. I mean he was gone. Letty and I were resuscitating him for awhile. It wasn't looking good."

Brian hears Mia try to stifle her sobs.

"It's okay. He's fine now."

"I know. But it's scary as hell. To know that Jamie held our kids and ate meals with us and invited us to parties. That our lives have been in his hands more than once. Then he could turn around and kill Han. Nola! After all they've been through together."

"Baby, when we're done here you won't have to worry about him anymore."

"I believe that."

* * *

><p>Dom is in the shower letting the water run down his face and chest. When Letty steps into the shower she wraps her arms around him from behind.<p>

"I hope you didn't use all the hot water."

Dom pulls her around to the front of him so that she's underneath the stream of water. Letty leans forward and turns up the hot water. With the water more to her liking she leans her head back against her husband.

"Relax." He whispers into her ear.

"I'm trying. I'm just so pissed off."

Dom tightens his hug around her. She allows his arms to relax her.

She turns in his arms. She puts her head back and allows the water to drench her hair.

"I can't imagine what it feels like to drown," Letty wonders eerily.

"You'll never know." Dom says gruffly. Not liking the thoughts her words bring on.

Letty looks up at him. "I didn't mean it like that. You're so protective."

She leans up for a light kiss but finds herself unable to pull away from him. Her mouth ravages his in an attempt to fulfill a hunger that she didn't realize she had until their lips met. She practically climbs his body like a tree bringing their connecting parts level.

Dom joins their bodies to extinguish her urgency. Being who they are the fire burns much brighter before it can be put out.

Letty gives her whole body over to allowing him to pleasure her, feeling suddenly drained.

Dom sensing her physical and emotional acquiescence, he hugs her tighter to meet more than her sexual needs.

"Everything's fine. Everyone's fine."

Letty rubs her hands along his face and around the back of his head and neck.

"I know."

Having no desire to articulate her feelings at the moment, she ends the conversation with another passionate kiss.

Dom moves her up and down on him. Continuing until she's complete mush in his arms.

After, he lowers her onto the floor of the tub and washes her body and then her hair. Once they are both showered, he picks her drained figure up and carries her to bed.

She rests on her side without a word and he settles in bed with her.

"Go to sleep lazy."

Letty makes a sound that's a mix between a laugh and a yawn and closes her eyes.

* * *

><p>Han wakes up before Nola and has clothes for himself delivered to her room.<p>

He places a velvet box on her pillow and gently shakes her awake.

"Your order is ready."

She rubs the sleep out of her eyes and notices the box. She pops up and opens it immediately.

Her smile is enormous when she is greeted by a much too large diamond ring. Han kisses her cheek, puts the ring on her finger and walks out to get dressed.

* * *

><p>The next morning bright and early Dom leaves Letty in their room brushing her teeth. Though he says nothing, she knows where he's headed.<p>

Outside the hotel room door he knocks. Nola opens and is fully dressed and smiles at him.

"Good morning." Dom says to her.

She smiles and steps out of the way so Dom can enter the room.

"You always have to make it hard."

"Damn straight."

Dom walks over to her and picks her up off the ground into a crushing hug.

"I'm wrinkling your dress aren't you going to give me shit for that."

He puts her back down.

"Seriously, I'm sorry. I was upset. You're too important to Letty and the girls and I would never cut you out of their lives. You're important to me too."

"Your tongue must feel like it's been burned with acid to admit that."

"Pretty much."

Letty walks into the room and Han comes out of the bedroom.

"You gave up the wounded zombie look I see," Letty teases her friend looking at her restored appearance.

Within minutes Brian and Tej are there and they all sit waiting for Han's other friends to arrive. Finally, there is another knock and Nola answers and steps aside for Sean, Twinkie and Neela.

"It's really early in the morning," Twinkie complains.

"Imagine what it's like for me I just went to bed four hours ago and I barely got any sleep." Han says standing from the couch.

The three are all wide eyed as Han walks over to them. Sean breaks into a big smile and hugs Han. After he greets Neela and Twinkie they sit to talk.

"What the hell? Where the hell have you been? How'd you get out of that car?"

"When I left the garage I called Tagawa. She told me which intersection to get to so she could stage the crash. She works fast. I was out of the city within the hour. The plan was for everyone to think I was dead. Dom was supposed to come here and when he arrived find out that I wasn't dead and I would leave with him. Some things went down between that and when they changed their minds about keeping me alive."

"Jamie found out about Han and I sleeping together," Nola continues. "And Takashi killed Kamata."

"When Takashi killed his uncle all the information I had became obsolete and so did I. But Jamie used Kiyomi stalling you guys to buy some time and to figure out what to do next."

"The issue still remains about what to do about Jamie," Brian says.

"He's probably long gone from Tokyo by now," Letty adds.

"He's not." Han says. "I made sure of it."

Nola looks at him pensively. Every eye in the room is on Han.

Before Han can continue there is once again a knock on the door. Han gets up and answers it. Everyone stares wondering who could possibly be there. When they realize it's just room service with breakfast they all relax.

When they are gone Dom speaks up first. "What the hell did you do?"

"I called Jamie last night when I was in bed with Nola and made sure he was the first to know that she agreed to marry me."

"He heard that!" Nola says covering her mouth. "All of it?"

Dom breaks into a grin bringing the room with him. Now all are looking at the ring on her finger.

"He's not going anywhere," Dom says. "He's staying right here until he kills you."

"Well, we'll just kill him first," Letty says.

"We can't kill him," Nola says.

When everyone turns to look at her she locks eyes with Han.

"What do you mean?" Sean asks. "He tried to kill you last night. And he's going to try again now."

Nola holds her hands up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I know! Trust me, there is no one in this room more upset about last night than me. But he's CIA, if we go after him and leave even a hint of proof we're all done."

"She's right Dom. They protect their own and their reach is far." Brian agrees.

"He doesn't walk away from this." Letty fumes. "Either Nola or I will kill him. We could do it in the middle of Shibuya Crossing and nothing could happen to us."

"Whatever goes down, it's going down here, we're not taking this home. The kids are there. This ends in Tokyo."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thanks for reading! **

**Some of you may have heard from her A/Ns that Str8BKChick and I have started working on a Dotty fic together! I'm super excited and besides this story everything else is on hold until that's done. She has an amazing amount of talent and I'm honored that she is letting me work with her on it! I hope that we are able to share it soon!**

**I forgot to add that the Jamie listens to them part completely was inspired by Nelly and Tim McGraw's Over and Over! Thanks again!  
><strong>


	13. The Gauntlet

**Chapter 13 – The Gauntlet  
><strong>

Takashi was livid. No matter where he sent his men there was no sign of Sean anywhere. Sean's father hadn't been seen either. He, his Daddy dearest, Neela and his best pal Twinkie had disappeared. He wondered if they had somehow left the country the last night they were seen at the races.

If they'd left Japan they better know that coming back was never an option for any of them.

However, he suspected they were still here. He knew they neither had the resources nor the funds to lay low forever. So whenever they came out of hiding he'd be there. Sean was getting taken out. Plain and simple. And Neela, he missed Neela. They'd known each other their whole lives. She would be much more difficult to deal with.

There was a knock on his office door and he pushed the girl sitting on his lap off as his new second in command came in.

In Japanese. 

"There's a call for you. We didn't want to bother you because it's someone who is out of their mind. But they keep insisting."

"Who is it?"

"He says he's Han."

Takashi waves the girl out and she quickly obliges. He picks up the receiver and takes the transferred call sitting back in his chair.

"Who is this?"

"Why don't you stop pretending you're something you only wish you could be. While you're at it, stop going after Sean and finish what you started."

Takashi sits up straighter in his chair immediately recognizing the familiar voice of the man he once called brother.

"How the hell are you alive? I saw you explode in that car."

"Everyone saw exactly what they were supposed to see. So how about it, you up for a meet and greet tonight?"

"Definitely."

* * *

><p>At the Japanese CIA headquarters Coleson and Tagawa are wrapping up the loose ends of the mess they created.<p>

Jamie has been sullen all morning and Kiyomi keeps sneaking glances at him afraid to bring up the phone call that had sent him into an hour long rampage.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night Tagawa. Lue pushed the exact right button for me last night. I've been asking her for years to marry me and hearing her say yes to him…was hard."

Kiyomi leans over and kisses him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry you were hurt by her. Again. I'm here for you. Whatever you need. You and I have been friends for years. If you need someone to be your friend right now, I can do that."

Kiyomi's top agent comes into the doorway of her office.

"What is it?" She immediately snaps back into her authoritative tone of voice.

"You have a video conference call down the hall."

They power down their stations and walk down the hall. Once they get into the room they close the door for privacy.

Ander's large, crystal clear image appears on the screen before them.

"Coleson, are you having domestic issues that I should be aware of?"

"No, sir." Jamie says, trying to assess where this is headed.

"So why is part of your unit in Sierra, part in Tel Aviv, and a third part in Russia, and so on, but you're in Tokyo? Are you working a case in Japan I'm not aware of?"

"No, sir."

"Consulting Tagawa on the Yakuza case?"

"No sir. My case has been shelved because my target was murdered." Kiyomi answers for Jamie knowing he's mentally buying time.

"That's the same intel I have. So what I can't understand is why you're over there when you have six pending assignments and you're not anywhere near any of them."

"Sir, I have never really accounted for my time and my teams know how to do their jobs."

Anders taps a pen up and down on his desk.

"You're absolutely right. Your men know exactly how to do their jobs and very well. You're also right that I don't give a damn how you spend your time as long as I get what I want. However, your time becomes my problem when McKnight calls me to tell me that you tried to kill her and a witness last night."

Jamie's face doesn't show his reaction, that's not how he works. All his panic is internal, his heart is racing and his mouth goes dries. He's thinking about what Nola could have told Anders. He chooses not to speak yet rather than risking revealing something.

"Listen, I don't give a damn if you kill your girlfriend. Knowing that you're willing to kill someone so close to you lets me know that you can always do your job efficiently." Ander's tone is as casual as if he were talking about the weather. "What I do give a damn about is you using my money to pull off your personal vendettas. Personally, I'd prefer you not kill McKnight, she's done good work for us over the years and still does. I'm holding out hope that she and the Senora will come back to the Agency. But if you must don't use my resources."

"Yes sir. I got it."

"Clean up your mess and stop wasting time forging those reports. And if shit goes to hell in Sierra, I'll rethink my position on this conversation."

When they end the call they go back down the hall to Tagawa's office. Within minutes Jamie is getting a call on his new cell.

"Coleson."

"So you came after my family in big way. I don't like that." Dom's deep voice on the other end of the line throws Jamie.

"Toretto. If any man laid a finger on your wife he'd be dead."

"My wife would never have a reason to cheat. Nonetheless yours did and you made the wrong choice on how to handle your problems. Your personal troubles became a problem for me. Now it's me you have to deal with."

"You're not my concern but if you come into this, I'll go through you to get to him."

The smile in Dom's voice couldn't be louder if he were laughing. "I was hoping you'd say that. Meet me tonight. Han and Nola say you can call it engagement party if you want."

"Tell me where." Jamie says.

It takes much effort on his part to keep his composure.

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel Letty and Nola leave the confines of their hotel rooms where they'd all been planning for the night's adventures. They head down to the hotel dining room for lunch.<p>

When they sit down at the table Letty immediately starts to smile as she catches Nola looking happily down at her ring.

"What's that grin about?" Nola asks defensively.

"You and Han. It's so different than you and Jamie together. You're all starry eyed school girl. I keep waiting for you to giggle or something. Not to mention, I've seen you with some ridiculous jewelry but it's been awhile since you've had something on _**that**_ particular finger."

Nola puts her menu down. She holds her hand up and takes it in again.

"It feels completely different. Everything about it is different. He takes care of me. Really he always has. Even before now."

Letty looks at her friend's expression and listens to her tone of voice and knows she's lovesick.

"He steps up and takes control and you like it."

"Surprisingly yes." Nola laughs. "I have control over everything else in my life. He can take the lead on us. I like being in his hands. If he wants to marry me, he'll get want he wants. Always."

"Don't talk like that around my husband please. It might give him ideas of what a good wife should look like." Letty replies to her.

"Send him my credit card statements for last month, he'll change his mind. No, Dom thinks you're perfect. He is still all puppy like over you."

Letty considers Nola's words and silently admits their truth.

After the women order their food and it arrives, the conversation heads in another direction. One that is much more serious.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Letty asks severely. She stares into her friend's face for the answer that she may not find in her words.

"No, I don't want any part in it. If Jamie was just going to come after me I'd honestly walk away and let it sort itself out. Since he's coming after Han I have no choice but to make sure that doesn't happen. I won't live without Han again."

Letty pushes her food around on her plate and puts her fork down.

"If you are not ready to go and watch Jamie die tonight, don't come. No one will think anything of it. But we cannot afford any mistakes because you got sentimental."

"I know."

"You know?"

"I know I'm going to get sentimental, I know he's going to play on that. But I saw the look on his face when he threw me in that tank to die. He thought about it and still went through with it. Don't worry about me. I'm not going to kill him, but you do not have to worry about me stopping anyone else."

"The way this shit is set up, maybe none of us will have to. Good job getting all his resources pulled for tonight. No backup men, no government issued choppers to bail him out. Just the clothes on his back and the gun on his hip."

"Which I bought both of! Fucking ungrateful!"

Letty laughs and goes back to eating her lunch.

Tonight there were so many factors to take into consideration. She was glad to know that Nola's emotions were one thing that would not get in the way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – All the players in one place, I guess something major should go down. Off to figure out what the heck that's going to be! **

**I wrote the end last night! Two more chapters left! I hope you've enjoyed this story so far! You're running out of time to tell me in the reviews. Thanks! **


	14. Cleanup Crew

**Chapter 14 – Cleanup Crew  
><strong>

The team is having a final meeting a few hours before heading out to take care of business with Jamie and Takashi once and for all. The air is charged with excitement as they iron out the details. Everyone is ready to get this done.

"So tonight everyone needs to be in place on time. We can't control when anyone else is going to arrive, so we need to be on point."

Dom's cell phone rings stopping his speech before it really gets going.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Toretto, it's Steve Jamison. I owe the airstrip."

"Yeah, I know who you are. What's up?"

"I think you should get here. There's a problem with your plane."

* * *

><p>Dom and the other guys drive to the airstrip. Long before they reach the tarmac, the billowing smoke can be seen rising in the sky miles away. When they finally pull up, the remains of what used to be Dom and Letty's plane sit there freshly extinguished.<p>

Steve jogs over to Dom, Brian, Han and Tej looking terrified.

"Mr. Toretto. I'm so sorry. I can't believe this." The man is practically shaking as he talks. "Nothing like this has ever happened here before. My security guard was attacked."

"It's not your fault, it was personal." Dom reassures. "I'll pay for your damages."

"There was a note for you."

Steve hands over the note and retreats a few steps.

**_'I don't leave. You don't leave. See you tonight. –Jay'_**

"He burned my fucking plane!" Dom rants, the veins in his neck and face straining.

Dom is more angry at the note than the loss of the plane.

His phone rings again and he answers Letty's call immediately.

"Nole called to have her plane brought here after you left and it's on the other side of the world. Jamie had he pilot take it there. He's serious about us staying put."

"I'm serious about him never leaving here too. So we're even."

* * *

><p>Once Dom is back to the hotel, he takes Letty back to their room so they can speak in private. He sits on the arm of the sofa and she stands in front of him between his legs looking down on him. Her fingers play with the front of his shirt.<p>

"What's on your mind?"

"I just want to be alone with you before this shit goes down."

"Oh," Letty is taken by surprise.

She leans down and kisses Dom.

She wraps her arms around his neck and he wraps his around her waist. He falls backwards onto the couch, pulling her on top of him. They keep their lips locked through the entire exchange.

"What did you think I was going to say?" He asks and moves to kiss her neck.

Letty laughs and rubs her face against his.

"You know, the usual. 'Letty you're not going.' 'Letty you're a mother now.' 'Letty I love you and refuse to watch you get hurt.'"

Dom laughs into her neck, then plays his tongue around her ear.

"So I can hear, 'Dom you're not telling me what to do.' 'Dom you're as much a parent as I am.' 'Dom shut up because I'm going to do what want.'"

Letty joins Dom in his laughter. The two of them laugh so hard they roll onto the floor.

"Is that how I sound?"

Dom kisses her and nods. "Just like a bitter old housewife."

"Good thing I'm not a 'housewife'."

Dom chuckles and kisses down her body.

* * *

><p>The team arrives at the rally point and everyone gets into to position quickly. They are all keeping in touch through earpieces and microphones.<p>

Dom, Letty and Han stand beside their car. Nola and Tej are on the upper level of the warehouse monitoring everything on surveillance that they set up. Brian is keeping watch over the only road in and out of the area they have secured.

"Everyone ready?"

They all agree that they are.

"You alright Nole?" Letty asks concerned.

"Ask me after."

Han looks behind him and upwards towards her direction.

Before anyone can focus too much on the exchange, Brian speaks in their ears. "They're coming in. It looks like it's Coleson and Tagawa."

The car rolls to a stop directly across from them and they are all on immediate alert. They have hands poised over their weapons in case the situation starts as a shoot out.

Jamie and Kiyomi get out of their car.

"Toretto."

Dom just nods at him.

Jamie's eyes never look away from Han as he and Kiyomi walk closer to the group.

"Where is Nola? I want to talk to her."

"About what?" Letty asks defensively.

"She doesn't want to talk to you or she'd be right here." Dom says.

"Look, before anything else goes down I'm talking to her. Or I'll leave."

"You ain't leaving," Dom threatens.

"She doesn't have anything to say to you." Han's tone brings more tension to the situation.

Nola sensing that things are about to get off track speaks up.

"I'll talk to him." She yells down from her location.

"You don't have to."

"Han, I'm already on my way."

When Nola walks into the open space of the building Jamie's eyes snap to her and he takes few steps closer to her.

"Far enough." Dom warns.

"Jay," Nola's voice cracks as she speaks his name.

"Nola, I'm so glad you're okay. I'm really sorry! I hate myself for what I did to you. Come with me. None of this has to go down."

Jamie hesitantly reaches out a hand to her. She just stares at it, but her hand twitches at her side.

"I'm with Han. I love him. I'm going to marry him."

"I heard." Jamie looks at Han and then back to Nola. Then at her ring. "I thought you didn't believe in marriage."

"Almost dying puts things into perspective. Maybe there is a reason I never was able to say yes."

Jamie doesn't have a response.

"Why am I here Nola?" Jamie asks.

"To die."

Multiple things happen all at once. Brian alerts the team that Takashi is on his way in with lots of company. Jamie pulls a gun on Nola and Dom pulls a gun on Jamie. Then they all turn at the screech of tires.

Han runs over and pulls Nola out of the way. Letty pulls her gun and she and Nola run to where they are supposed to be.

Takashi comes flying into the building and jumps out of the car. He locks eyes with Han and Han greets him with a coy smile right before the lights go out.

* * *

><p>Mia, Roman and the other house guests are on the edge of their seats waiting to find out what's happening in Japan. There are untouched cups of coffee, tea and bottles of beer on the table.<p>

Mia is pacing and keeps going to check on the kids feeling guilty every time she looks at them. She'd been short tempered with them all day because of her nerves about tonight.

"Uh! When are we going to hear something?"

"We will Mia." Rosa assures. "Come sit with me."

Rosa moves over and the couch to make room for Mia who joins her. Rosa puts her arm around Mia and rubs her arms.

"It's okay."

"I hope so. I want it to be. It's driving me nuts that we can't even call them!"

Roman looks over at her. "Girl, you know we can't. If a ringing phone messes this shit up…"

"I know!" Mia yells. "Sorry. Sorry. I can't take this waiting. I'm going to go do anything but this."

Mia jumps up and leaves the room.

"Damn. This sideline shit sucks."

Roman's girlfriend Brianna reaches over and gives him a hug.

"At least you're not waiting for your love to come home. I'm glad you didn't go. I'd be going crazy."

* * *

><p>Back at the warehouse in Japan Jamie, Kiyomi, Takashi and his goons are scrambling in the sudden darkness.<p>

Just as Han predicted Takashi's temper goes wild and he has his gun out and waving it around when the lights come back on.

Jamie and Takashi are standing face to face guns drawn and Tagawa's car between them. Kiyomi quickly mimics Jamie's actions. Takashi's men momentarily disoriented by the darkness recover and pull their weapons. Jamie and Kiyomi find themselves with six guns pointed at them.

"Nice play." Jamie calls into space.

He knows that Dom and his team can hear him, even though they are nowhere to be found.

"Who are you?" Takashi asks. "Satu?" (Police?)

"We're not after you Takashi. It's Lue and Toretto we want to take down." Tagawa tries to take control of the situation. "You and your guys can just go home. Without you to do his dirty work, he has no one to hide behind."

Takashi shifts his aim to Tagawa.

Before anyone says another word Brian fires two shots into two of his men. Takashi flinches at the sound and squeezes the trigger putting a bullet Kiyomi's shoulder and she falls to the ground. Jamie puts three bullets into Takashi and drops to Kiyomi's side covered by the car.

Brian, Han, and Dom barrel into the opening shooting and take out the rest of Takashi's men.

Jamie gets to his feet when his sees Dom coming but is too late to dodge the blow that Dom lands in his mouth. He knocks him back into car with another punch and then a third keeping him there.

Dom raises his gun.

"NO!" Nola yells running down to him.

Letty tries to grab her, but Nola pulls away and runs through the men to be in front. She looks down at Kiyomi and puts her shoe on her wound and grinds it in.

She pulls her gun and shoots Kiyomi completing what Takashi started.

"You should use my gun Toretto. Just in case we have to answer for this later."

Nola hands her gun to Dom and walks away.

While everyone is distracted, Jamie attempts to reach for another gun. Dom catches the movement out of the corner of his eyes and turns and finishes him off with two shots directly through the heart.

They hear labored breathing from the other side of the car. Han and Dom head to the other side of the car guns drawn. Takashi is still alive. Barely. Han puts a bullet in his head to finish the job.

After all the body checks to make sure there are no surprises, Nola pulls out her cell and makes a call.

"Is it done?" Anders' cool voice asks.

"All ready for clean up." Nola answers.

"Great job, saved me the trouble. I'll make sure to call you when I need something."

"I'm sure."

"There's a plane waiting for you where I told you. Don't be in Tokyo two hours from now or you're on your own."

"That I'm sure about to."

Nola relays the message to the rest of them.

"Alright people, let's go say goodbye to Han's puppy and get out of here."

"Sean's a good kid Dom."

* * *

><p>Mia jumps out of her skin when the phone in her hand rings. She sits gaping at it before 'answer' runs through her mind.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey baby! We're on the way home. We're on the plane right now."

She breaks into a large smile.

"Everyone's okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. We're all good and on the way. With Han."

"Thank God! I love you so much! Thank you for going there and making sure everyone got home safe. I love you. I love you!"

Mia is on her feet running down the hall and down the stairs to everyone else with the news.

"They're good! They're on the way!"

Everyone releases the collective sigh of relief. They all hug and laugh at hearing Mia's news.

"See you in eleven hours." Mia says to her husband.

"Can't wait."

"Me either." Mia says in a low voice.

* * *

><p>Tej hangs up his phone and turns back to the conversation happening on the plane.<p>

"Talli says if you guys need someone else to get shot at to take Roman instead."

"This was a covert operation. That means we have would have blown within an hour of landing with his ass there." Brian jokes. "I couldn't even hear Mia over his big mouth."

Dom watches Letty as she talks into her phone away from the rest of the group so she can hear better. He stands and goes over to kiss her as she ends the call.

"The cars are going to be home by tomorrow night."

"Isn't that the kind of stuff housewives take care of?"

"Shut your mouth with that housewife stuff. I work more hours than you with all the time you spend building treehouses!"

Dom smiles his half smile at her. "That was a very important project."

"Nonetheless, it's a househusband type job."

"That's a Daddy job. You know all about me being Daddy."

Letty bursts into a loud laugh causing everyone to turn to look at them.

"At home, we'll talk more about housewives and Daddies."

"Can't wait for that conversation."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – So I struggled a lot with getting this chapter done and being happy with it. Still in the throes of that struggles. Please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading it. As always it's much appreciated. **

**With the news that they'll probably be filming FF:6 and FF:7 back to back I'm feeling really happy that I wrote this one!  
><strong>


	15. Christmas Again

**Chapter 15 – Christmas Again **

Dom, Letty, Brian, Han, Nola and Tej land back home on the island in the afternoon a day later. Tej quickly says his goodbyes and jumps on a flight home to Florida to be with his wife.

Han and Nola leave in her car while the Torettos and O'Connor get in Dom's car for the short ride to the house on the beach.

Once they arrive at Mia and Brian's place Mia pushes through them and jumps right into Brian's arms kissing him. He holds her in his arms and kisses her back.

"I'm so glad you're home."

Within moments they are all being bombarded with hugs and kisses from Mia and Rosa.

"Where are the kids?" Letty asks unable to ignore the quiet of the house.

"Down on the beach with Brianna and Rome."

They walk out the sliding glass door to go find the children.

They are greeted with an eyeful as they see Vinessa, Luci and Ana sitting nicely playing in the sand. It's a beautiful picture for the parents to take in. Until Vinessa snatches a shovel from Ana.

Dom steps forward immediately ready to intercede but Mia pulls him back stopping him. As they watch the scene unfold Ana doesn't yell or snatch back.

She simply says, "That's wasn't very nice Vinni."

"Sorry Ana." Vinessa says calmly and hands the shovel back.

"Whose children are those?" Letty can't close her mouth from the shock of them playing and apologizing without prompting.

"The ones I fixed for you! I'll send you my bill."

"Whatever it is, we'll pay!" Dom picks his sister up into a hug.

They walk over and greet their girls.

"Hey Vin. Hey Ana. Hey Luci." Dom's voice pulls them out of their play.

"Mommy!"

"Daddy!"

"Mommy!'

"Aunt Letty!"

"Daddy!"

"Uncle Dom!"

Dom and Letty bend down and take kisses and hugs from their daughters and niece. They are soon joined by Rosa's kids Nico, Olivia and Julio.

They whole family spends a long while exchanging their excitement at being together again. They finally pack up to go home after they have dinner together.

Brian gives baths and puts the kids to bed while Mia takes a shower and relaxes in bed waiting for him.

When Brian walks in he finds his wife wearing nothing but a towel lying in bed watching television. Once he walks in she clicks off the TV and looks up at him.

"Oh I missed this." A grin crosses his face.

"Missed what?"

"Coming to bed with my wife." Brian answers her question while getting rid of his own clothes. "It was lonely in Tokyo."

"Really? Well, you don't have to be lonely anymore."

He sits on the bed and she leans over and starts to kiss him. She wraps her arms tightly around him.

"The next time we have a dead family member come back to life let's call a tabloid or something."

"We could be rich from selling the last four years alone."

Brian takes off her towel and lays back as she climbs into his lap.

"Show me what I was missing."

"I will. Lay back and enjoy."

Brian places his hands on her sides as she moves into place.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to really enjoy this."

* * *

><p>Nola and Han walk into her house, now their house, after a fun but long evening with their family. They are all over each other kissing and playing around before the door closes. There excitement fueled by knowing they are starting a life together. They are interrupted by one of Nola's maids, Holly.<p>

"I'm so sorry Miss McKnight."

Nola and Han pull apart.

"The new bed you ordered arrived and we got rid of Mr. Coleson's stuff like you asked. Does Mr. Lue have things we should be bringing in?"

"It'll start arriving here tomorrow Holly. Thanks."

They are back in each other's arms before she's out of the room.

"The new bed huh?" Han speaks into her neck.

"Yeah, it'd be tacky for us to have sex in the old one."

"Yes, because the fact that we killed him and are getting married this weekend is not."

Nola laughs as he picks her up.

"New life, new bed."

"Let's break it in."

Han carries her up to the bedroom and puts her down on the bed.

Her leans in to kiss her and an alarm on her phone starts to sound. Then another on her tablet by the bed.

Han lies back on the bed as she silences them and takes off her shoes.

"What are all the reminders for?"

Nola keeps her back to him.

"I have to give myself these injections to maximize my chances of getting pregnant."

Han sits up quickly at hearing her words. While she digs through her bag, he walks up behind her. He pulls her up and drops the bag back down on the floor.

"None of that. You're not stabbing yourself and going through all this craziness to have a baby. You're enough for me. You're all I've ever wanted and I don't need anything else."

Nola tries to keep herself from crying since she seems to always be doing that with Han. She doesn't succeed. Tears are running down her face faster than she can wipe them away.

"I've never been enough for anyone. My first husband slept with every woman he could get his hands on and Jamie had me seeing every specialist in the world. I took every drug and ate every food, had surgery more than once. I mean everything. Had he said those words to be me just once…"

Han takes her in his arms and sits in the nearest chaise with her in his lap. He wipes her face and kisses her.

"Both of them were stupid and they ended up where they belong for what they did to you. Look at you! I haven't needed or wanted more than you since I laid eyes on you."

Han has his hands all over her body, while she has her lips all over his face.

"I don't want to see another needle or pill or whatever else you've been suffering through. Promise me?"

"I promise."

"Besides if we really wanted a baby we could buy one on the black market like all the other rich people."

* * *

><p>Dom and Letty change the sleeping girls into their pajamas and put them into their beds.<p>

They meet in the hallway after they are done with the girls. Letty reaches her hand out to Dom and he takes it. He rubs his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Let's go get me a drink."

They go downstairs to the bar and Dom pours them both a drink. Dom hands Letty hers and kisses the back of her hand as she takes it.

She smirks at him and takes a sip from her glass.

"It's so good to be home."

"It certainly is."

Letty takes her glass and heads into the kitchen and hops onto the counter to finish her drink.

Dom stands between her legs and finds her mouth with his. He plays his tongue around in the inside of her month as he lays her back on the counter and joins her up there. He moves his hands under her shirt.

"You going to serve the kids breakfast on this counter in the morning?"

"That's right. Pancakes in the morning. You tonight. I eat some of my favorite dishes on this counter."

Letty opens her legs wider and unbuttons her shorts.

"Enjoy the meal."

* * *

><p><strong>Eight months later on Christmas Eve. <strong>

Letty arrives at Nola's house carrying some books and before she gets to the door someone has it open for her.

Christmas is definitely in full swing in this house. She looks around at the elaborate decorations. She smells all the food being prepared for the party tonight and walks past quickly. She jogs upstairs to Nola's bedroom and finds her buddy in bed on her laptop typing away.

"Hey! Merry Christmas."

"Thanks! Merry Christmas to you."

"You ready to party tonight?"

Nola closes the laptop and looks up at Letty. "Can't wait."

Letty climbs onto the bed with her and leans back against the pillows next to her. She reaches over and rubs the bulge that anyone would be hard pressed to be still calling a stomach.

"How are my niece and nephew?"

"Partying on my bladder."

"Fun times!" Letty says. "Not looking forward to that part again."

Letty thinks about the test she took last week that had confirmed her own soon to be bulging belly.

She had agreed, after seeing Vinessa and Antonia getting along so well, to have another baby. However, she could only really follow through with it after Nola's twins had reached a point that they could survive on their own if they needed to be delivered.

She had always felt a mix of being extremely blessed and equally guilty, knowing that Nola had started to lose babies on the day Vinessa was born. Part of her had always wanted to wait until Nola had a child of her own before considering another one.

"Since you can't get out of bed, I brought you some baby name books. You haven't said one word about what you were naming these babies."

"Oh I don't need those. They have names already. The boy is Nolen and the girl is Noella."

She tries adjusting her pillow for comfort with no luck.

"I can't believe they're been in there is long. I mean I was naming her Noella regardless of when she was born because of last Christmas. But I can't believe that I'm actually still pregnant at Christmas."

"Nola. Did you just say you're naming both your kids after you? Like practically the same name?"

Nola shifts into a more comfortable position.

"Yeah, why not? I mean I've been on bed rest with them for almost the whole pregnancy. They are lucky I didn't name them Nola 1 and Nola 2."

Letty shakes her head and tosses the books over the side of the bed.

"You are really crazy."

* * *

><p>That night the kids are in the living room opening presents and the adults watch them with smiles on their faces. Watching them so happy made them feel every bit of their joy.<p>

Nola was resting on the sofa enjoying the party too. She had Dom to thank for giving her a ride down from the confines of her bedroom.

When the babies start to move around Nola sits up on the couch. Han is next her lightning quick to make sure she is alright.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I think they're sumo wrestling in there. Will you help me to the bathroom?"

Han helps her up and slowly guides her to the bathroom.

When she's done she comes out and he tries to help her back to the living room. She shakes her head in protest.

"I'm going to pass on the party and opt for the hospital. My water broke and I must say, I'm pretty glad it's nothing like television or there would be a lot more mess to clean."

Han's calm exterior is shaken at once.

"Right now?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I've been having contractions all day, but I've been having them for months so I didn't pay attention. But amniotic fluid running down my leg is pretty much impossible to ignore."

"Hey I'm talking Nola to the hospital." Han says over the noise of the party.

The hallway outside the bathroom is crowded with their family members at the sound of Han's words.

"Are you okay?" Mia asks.

"Yeah, just having the babies."

* * *

><p>By the time Nola gets to the hospital and settles into her room, she can longer ignore the pain at all.<p>

"Damn it!" She screams out. "Why the fuck does it hurt so badly? I've been having contractions all day!"

"Contractions tend to get much worse after your bag of waters breaks." Her doctor tells her.

"Is it okay for them to be born?" Han hasn't been able to be calm again since the house. "I mean I know this is much longer than we expected them to make it until. But it's still early."

"34 weeks is early. But we're been preparing for them. The steroids have been getting their lungs ready to breathe their own. It's only 3 weeks earlier than what we'd call full term. This is much better than we could have hoped for."

Nola screams out at the pain when another contraction hits her. She has been completely ignoring Letty's no screaming advice.

"Alright, we have some options here. I'd say you're completely safe to deliver them, but we can do a c-section if you would like. They're small so the delivery would be easier overall, but the c-section would obviously be faster."

"I'll try this whole delivery thing, but keep that knife ready. Go get me all the drugs!"

Letty and Mia walk into the room as they are finishing up.

"You two ready?" Letty asks.

"No. but apparently these kids are already not listening."

"Get used it." Mia jokes.

"Hell no. I'm not into this modern parenting stuff. You guys do the talking, I'm going to just spank them."

Nola grips the bed as other contraction comes.

"This is fucking ridiculous! Where is my epidural? I should not still be feeling pain."

* * *

><p>Early Christmas morning, Dom, Letty, Mia, Brian, Roman, Tej, Rosa, Sean, Twinkie and Neela are all sitting in the waiting room when Han comes out wearing an unmistakably proud smile.<p>

"They are great! She's great just tired!" Han speaks rapidly without taking a breath. "They can even both breathe on their own. He's a pound bigger than her. They are so beautiful."

They all hug Han and shout their congratulations at him. They are so loud in their excitement that everyone else in the waiting room and at the nurse's station offer their congratulations too.

He takes them to the special care nursery and he and Letty scrub up and go inside. They get the twins and bring them to the window so everyone else can look at them. Letty holds up Nolen and Han holds Noella, since everyone isn't allowed in at once.

"Good they look Asian!" Roman says.

"Shut up," Mia pushes him. "Of course they do."

"So we gonna all try to act like Nola doesn't get around. That's fine, I'm gonna keep it real. Love her, but this whole thing had me worried about whether the Black woman and the Asian man were going to be raising White babies."

"If you say that in front of Letty, she'll kick the shit out of you." Dom warns but laughs at Roman anyway.

When Letty and Han come out Letty goes over and hugs Dom. He holds her tightly.

"You ready for this again?"

"I think I am. Han says Nola is sleeping so we can come back. Let's go home and open presents and tell the kids the babies were born. I'm sure they've had to put an electric fence around the tree."

"Ana says she doesn't want to have her birthday party until the babies come home," Dom tells Han.

"She doesn't have to wait. That could be awhile, even though they are looking good."

"She's sure," Letty says. "It's what she wants."

Han goes back to the room with Nola where the nurses are checking her out. She's groggy and feeling pain since her epidural has worn off.

"Still beautiful." Han says.

"Good." Nola smiles weakly.

Han kisses her and sits next her in a chair.

"You did a great job."

"It's about time you've gotten to see me strong for once."

He rubs the back of her hand.

"I always see you as strong. Always! This was still amazing though. I can't believe I'm a father."

"You're going to so great at this. The way you look at them…"

Nola voice trails off and Han kisses her forehead.

"Just so you know Mia's throwing you a baby shower when you get out. She's excited."

Nola laughs. "I'm sure. Any excuse to have a party! I'm okay with it now. I just couldn't handle having a shower and then not ending up with the babies after that. I wasn't convinced they'd make it until I held them."

"Well, they're here and they're healthy. So we're going to have to get their rooms set up."

Nola nods, thinking of the boxes of furniture, clothes and toys that she couldn't bear setting up.

"Never been happier. Am I still enough for you?"

"Of course! More than." He whispers to her. "They're bonuses! Go to sleep and then we can go down to see them in a few."

Nola closes her eyes exhausted and elated.

* * *

><p>Back at Dom and Letty's house the whole family is excitedly talking about the twins while exchanging gifts. Showing off the pictures from their camera phones and laughing about them actually being born on Christmas Day.<p>

Letty is trying hard not to vomit at the smell of the food in the house.

"I wonder if you'll be eating Vegemite for the next four or five months," Dom says putting his arm around her.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it won't be whatever we're having for breakfast or dinner at this point. You know I forgot about this part."

"It's nature's trick to get you to do it again," Mia says.

"When are you going to do it again?" Letty wants to know.

"I prefer not to think about this part," Dom says. "It's disturbing."

"Only for the disturbed." Mia throws one of the kids stuffed toys him and sticks out her tongue. "Besides I'm been hearing about your sex life my whole life."

"Everyone's been hearing about their sex life," Tej says.

"Yeah, I'm pretty new to the family and I've heard too much about your sex life." Twinkie adds.

"Think about those of us who have _**seen**_ their sex life," Brian says. "I've walked in on them three times! Two of them were in my house!"

Letty puts her arms around Dom and he drapes an arm over her shoulders.

"Letty is usually loud enough where you should know what you're walking in on."

"Oh hell no!" Letty says. "That's not only me!"

The sudden quiet in the room makes all the adults turn and notice that the children have stopped their massacre on the wrapping paper and are listening to them closely.

Everyone can't help but laugh.

"Alright! Who's hungry?" Mia says drawing the kids' attention.

"I am!"

"Me!"

"Me Mommy!"

"Aunt Mia, I am!"

All the kids run into kitchen for food. Mia scoops Liam up and carries him in.

"We're going to single handedly overpopulate this island if we keep this stuff up. The people are going to run us out with pitchforks and torches." Letty says.

She lays back across Dom's lap with no desire to go anywhere near the kitchen. Dom has no desire to go anywhere she's not.

"Yeah, well we could buy a private island and move there."

"I'm never moving. We have to pack too much stuff for vacations as it is. I can't imagine packing everything we own."

"You want a boy or a girl this time?" The question is suddenly on Dom's mind.

"I think a boy. We've have two crazy little girls. I'm all for switching things up." Letty answers honestly. "Do you want a son so you can do all that father son bonding?"

"I do that with Vin."

Letty laughs.

"Nah, it doesn't matter to me. But if you want a boy I'll go with that. I always want you to have what you want."

"Right now, I have everything I want. Well except the ability to move without vomiting in your lap."

Dom reaches over and lifts her shirt and rubs her nonexistent belly thinking about the changes to come.

"So with another baby on the way we should retire from gun fights and streets races."

"I hope so. I'm not trying to go across the world with you getting into shootouts trying to check Ana's homework, figure out how the heck to beat Vinessa at just one game and breastfeed a baby."

"Not to mention you're getting so old it's getting sad to see you running around with a gun trying to intimidate people."

"Yep, much like how happy you were to be winning those races against those kids who'd just gotten their licenses 15 minutes before the race started. Sad."

Dom laughs causing Letty to shake up and down. She sits up and repositions herself over the arm of the couch. Dom leans over to her and rubs her back.

Antonia and Vinessa run over to them and sit on Dom's lap. Letty rolls to her side so she look at her family.

"Merry Christmas Daddy." Vinessa says.

"Merry Christmas big girl."

"I love you," Letty says meeting eyes with Dom.

He kisses both his girls and then leans forward and kisses Letty.

"You better."

* * *

><p><strong>It is Finished<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN – I think I've said all I wanted to say with this story. I didn't like that the movies so far have left Han as dead. I like him alive and healthy. Plus, I wanted to write a Han/Nola love story after them falling for each other in my head in Anything for Me. So here's my take! **

**I really hope you enjoyed this story. I really enjoyed writing it and sharing it with you guys. Thanks for taking your time to read it. I hope that you take a little more of it to review it. Review. Please and thank you! **


End file.
